


Dreamnoblade oneshots pog !!

by Nominhelpme



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anarchist!Techno, Arctic KING phil me thinks double yes, Arctic Prince Techno me thinks yes, At this point i may as well tag tommys name lmfao, Bounty Hunters, But he somehow falls in love with a king, Chapter 5 is the best thing ive ever written, Cuties kissing in the snow :((, Emotional Manipulation, Farmer!Technoblade, I love it so much, I love they, M/M, Mention of torture, Niki is a flourist!, No Smut, OW, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resolved Argument, Snowball Fight, Thata like the opposite of anarchy technoblade but ok, They held pinkies :(, Tommy and Tubbo are brothers, Tommy and tubbo are brothers fight me, Tommy is DISGUSTED, Wilbur being a good dad pog :(, as well as, cooties, emotionally and physically tortured tommy, god!dream, he doesnt even swear once 😭✋, king!Dream, oneshots, tommy is so vulnerable in this, 😔✌️
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nominhelpme/pseuds/Nominhelpme
Summary: Dreamnoblade oneshots/drabbles/short stories?requests: opened ! 🥁Trigger and content warnings will be in their respective chapters !!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 90
Kudos: 578





	1. requests

okay!!!  
hi!  
um so i see this is something that happens a lot and decided why not?? could be fun and good practice !!

heres a list of things i am not comfortable doing:  
\- Smut 

and thats really it? Im okay writing basically anything else but that :D 

The ship im writing will be Dreamnoblade since it's all i write any more 🥴  
so feel free to leave your requests and whatnot :D


	2. Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i went WAY crazy with this bounty hunter AU ummmm  
> sorry if its not what u wanted 😔😔😔  
> i feel like i should add TW 
> 
> um  
> CW// Jschlatt  
> TW// haunting  
> TW// Manipulation  
> TW// Mentions of torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited.  
> no beta we die like men  
> 2.6k words or so

"I don't care  _ why _ he left, Dream! I care where he has fucking  _ gone!" _ Tubbo shouted, tightly gripping his hair, eyes wide in fear. The fear of his citizens thinking he's not good enough.  _ They'll think you're weak,  _ an ugly voice boomed in his mind. The fear of his best friend running off on his own to the middle of who knows where.  _ I hope he dies!  _ The same voice screamed and Tubbo squeezed his eyes shut. Dream watched silently, hood covering half of his face, a white ceramic circle covering the rest. "Yes, Mr. President." Tubboe eyes opened wide and he stalked closer towards Dream. He reached forward and pressed his index finger against the middle of the green cloaked man's chest, "Go. Find him. If you return him to his place in Exile I will pay you in netherite ingots, or whatever the hell it is that you want. Make it fast, Dream." With a respectful bow of his upper body, Dream disappeared. His vanishing wasn't too dwelled on by his friends or the everyday civilians, as he hasn't been around much due to being with Tommy. Tubbo grinned as days went by and no ody came to him with questions and concerns. The young president settled into his throne-like chair, a presence floating just slightly above him, red eyes glowing with power and pride _.  _

"Tommy is missing." Phil cried out, eyes wide with panic and tears threatening to fall. He covered his mouth, holding back the bile building up. Techno immediately dropped the logs of wood he had tucked under his arm, taking long strides until he stood in front of Phil, gripping his shoulders. " _ Missing? _ " His adoptive father nodded, releasing a shaky breath, "I went to visit him, Dream had been away to meet with King Eret, and I- I wanted to bring him materials. Like always- like i always have but-" a hiccup, "he wasn't there. Fuck, Techno! He's not there!" Techno nodded slowly, "Phil, it's okay…" It was as if Phil couldn't hear him, his fathers body shaking violently as tears freely fell down his face. "Dad!" Techno shouted, grabbing Phil by the face to make him meet Technos determined gaze, "I'll find him. I. Will. Find. Him." Techno punctuated each word with a new emotion. Determination. Anger. Worry. Fear. Phil slowly nodded, taking a deep breath as he kept his eyes locked with Technos. "Yeah… yeah. Okay. You'll… You'll find him and you will bring him back here and Tommy will be okay." The pinkette nodded, "yes, Tommy will be okay." 

Techno pulled himself up onto his stallion, gently combing through its mane. "We probably have a long journey ahead of us, Carl." Techno spoke softly to the creature, gently pulling on its reins to get it to move further west. The horse huffed its response, more so to the pets than the words Techno was speaking. The Antarctic prince smiled, and pulled the reins slightly harder, gently kicking against Carls' side. The horse picked up its pace, hooves slamming against the white covered surface. Techno leaned his body forward as they began to ascend up a fairly steep mountain, Carl nearly slipping every now and again. As they reached the top of the flattened down mountain, Techno slid off of his stallion, landing on the ground. His brown boats slammed against the ground, a layer of snow crunching beneath his weight, more snow falling over on top of his shoes, weighing him down ever so slightly. With a gentle pull of the rope, Carl followed him as he walked into a dark wood forest. The leaves covered them from some of the ever falling snow. The tree trunks protecting them from the harshest parts of the skin nipping cold. Techno felt as he sunk further and further into the snow, the ground dipping and dipping until he was nearly waist deep. Just as he decided to maybe turn around, a gentle sob stopped him. Technos pig like ears perked up, for once his piglin characteristics coming in handy. "Tommy?" He called softly. The sniffles stopped. "Tommy?" He called again, stepping further into the snow, letting go of Carls' ropes, worried the stallion would freeze if he forced the creature any further. Techno was basically submerged, the snow up to his shoulders. Another soft sniffle came from hisnleft and his head whipped to the side. His youngest brother was sat a top of some sort of rock, body only a quarter covered in snow. The young blond was shivering, nose red and skin pale, lips a sickly blue. The jacket of his eldest brother wasn't nearly thick enough for the harsh climate of the arctic, doing nothing to stop his arms from erupting with goosebumps, the skin of the appendages just as pale as his face. With another quiet whisper of a name, blue eyes met red and immediately the cries picked up again. Tommy flung himself off of the rock, plummeting into the white snow. He struggled to stand up as he desperately ran forward. His arms flailing as he waded through the snow until. Immediately Tommys hands turned a deep red and they went numb. The type of numb where it feels like thousands of little needles are poking into your skin. 

Tommy tripped, falling face first into Technos chest. The pinkette carefully wrapped his arms around the younger, lifting him up right. Tommy mumbled words against Technos neck cold lips chilling Techno completely. The arctic prince carefully lifted Tommy onto his back before turning back to Carl, slowly pushing his legs against the snow, creating a semi path so Tommys lower body wouldn't be dragged against the white snow. Just as they were about to reach Carl, Techno tripped, letting go of Tommys legs to instead reach his hands forward, holding himself off the ground. "Techno… are you okay?" A tired voice slurred beside his ear, the feeling of ice like tears pricking against his skin, sliding down into the dips of his collarbones. Techno quickly stood back up, gently squeezing Tommys ankle in what he hoped to be a reassuring gesture. "I'm alright, kid. How are you?" Techno carefully moved Tommy off his back onto Carl. He unclipped his cape, throwing the material over Tommys quivering body. "S'cold." He whimpered out, loosely wrapping his arms around Carls' neck. "We'll be home soon." Techno promised, holding the stallion by his reigns again, leading them back where they came from. 

Dream smiled as his body jostled atop of the back of his first ever horse. The stallions white hair tickled his legs as the warm sun shone down on his face. Dream laughed, throwing his head back, letting go of the reins to spread his arms out wide. The one thing that has been  _ haunting  _ him stayed behind at the Exile camp and Dream hasn't felt this free in  _ years _ . Not since the goat hybrid cursed the lands with his presence. Dream felt as his shoulders relaxed. No distorted voice whispering threats in his ear. No glowing red eyes telling him to burn every single item Tommy has to his name. As Dream grew comfortable in his warm sunny climate, the air chilled and his lungs felt as if they were filled with ice cold water. Dream tilted his head back to its center, looking at the snow white world around him. It was as if he had just crossed countries without even realizing. Dream turned his head back and saw that, just barely still in sight, a snowless world stared back. With a sigh, Dream gently rubbed against his exposed thighs, leaning closer to his horse, huddling for warmth. This seems like somewhere Tommy would go, Dream noted, narrowing his eyes into a squint, trying to look closer at his surroundings. To his left there was a frozen stream and to his right was a large forest. Tall spruce trees shadowed over the rest of the mountain's surface. Right. Dream gently turned the reins to pull his horse in the correct direction, kicking her side lightly to make her gallop. 

As Dream reached the mouth of the forest he saw a small flash of pink directly below him. The cloaked man slid off his horse, only temporarily freezing as the snow made contact with his exposed ankles. He bent forward and looked down the cliff. TechnoBlade. The Arctic prince walked from beneath the arch-like opening of the mountain Dream was standing on top of. He was leading a horse, his red cape wrapped around something on top of said horse. Dream narrowed his eyes. He reached into his satchel and pulled out the small binoculars Sapnap had made him months ago. He pressed them against his eyes and looked towards the princes' horse. Blond curls poked out from beneath the cape. Of course. 

Dream quickly jumped back up onto his horse, kicking her side with a tug of the reins. The stallion began running, hooves slamming against the ground as Dream guided her directly towards Technoz taking a slight loop so he'd be able to walk directly up to the prince. 

Techno froze as he watched another horse cut in front of him. A familiar cloak furiously swaying in the harsh wind. "Dream." Techno seethed. "Techno." Dream grinned, sliding off of his horses back, standing in front of the prince. "Should've known you took Tommy." Dream wasn't sure  _ why _ he was still acting like he did when Schlatt was watching him with those glowing red eyes. Maybe it was because he no longer knew how to be "Dream." Or maybe he felt like Schlatt would just…  _ know _ if he behaved like his usual self. Techno scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Oh shut up, Dream. I'm taking Tommy back to Phil." Dream purses his lips, shaking his head. "Sorry, Techno. That won't be happening. Mr. President wants his best friend back in Exile and I've been hired to return him." Techno rolls his eyes again before glaring at Dream, long ears pulling back like an upset cats. "Oh give it up. I know you don't want to bring Tommy back to Exile and I  _ know _ hurting him is killing you on the inside. Leave that stupid fucking kingdom and help me get Tommy home to Phil." As Dream opens his mouth to respond, a quiet sound makes him freeze. "Techno?" Croaks a vulnerable and scared Tommy, head peeking out from underneath the cape. Immediately his eyes land on the thing that has  _ ruined  _ his life. Tommy falls off of the horse, landing rear first in the snow. He quickly throws everything he had taken with him before running away. Food, one bottle of water, Technos cape, and his shoes. 

Dream feels his stomach twist, nausea making him dizzy. He takes a hesitant step towards the teenager, reaching a careful hand out and Tommy screams, pulling his legs up to cover his head, arms holding himself into a tight cowardly ball. Techno stares at his brother, confused for just a millisecond before red clouds his vision. He takes a quick step forward and shoves Dream away, standing in front of his brother. His voice drips with venom as he speaks, "What the  **hell** did you do to him!" 

Dream covers his mouth, eyes filling with tears as his knees grow weak. He stumbles forward, choking on his words, "Schlatt. He- he said that I had to do that, to… to Tommy. I had to burn his stuff so he wouldn't escape and I had to hurt him if he refused to give it." Dream feels the bile rise higher in his throat, kind finally cleared and his own rational thoughts taking over.  _ Why did he do that to Tommy?  _ Techno scoffs and turns to pick up Tommy again, holding his brother's face against the crook of his neck. Techno bends down and picks up Tommy's shoes and his own cape, paying Dream no mind as he gets up on the horse. Dreams legs give out and he crashes into the snow as a storm begins to pick up. Snow falls faster and harder, Dreams entire body almost covered in the harsh white chilled water. Techno kicks Carl's side gently, noticing that Dreams' horse had run off some time ago, the tracks quickly getting filled by the new snow fall. Just as they get a few feet away from Dreams' pathetically frozen body, Tommy speaks. "It was Schlatt right?" Techno freezes and Dreams head snaps up, wide green eyes turning back to stare at blue sunken in lifeless orbs. He nods quickly. Tommy sniffles and looks up at his brother with a frown, "It really isn't his fault then, Techno. Schlatt is haunting Dream like how Wilbur is haunting us." Techno inhales sharply, the mention of his twin making his chest ache. "That doesn't excuse it, Tommy. He  _ tortured  _ you. Doesn't matter if it was Schlatt who planted those seeds into his head. He still did it. We don't do everything Wilbur says." Tommy immediately begins throwing a fit, shouting curses at his older haired brother. Asking what Techno would do if it was him in Dreams situation is what does it for the pinkette. "Fine. Dream, get up." Quickly the blond stands on shaky legs. "Get on." Techno commands, his grip around Tommy tightening as he whispers into his brothers ear, "If he moves wrong even  _ once _ I will not hesitate to kill him." Dream hesitantly gets up on Carls back, sitting as far away from Techno as he can. With a quiet whisper of  _ thank you  _ and a red cape draped over Dream's legs, they're off headed towards Technos home in the north. 

The group of three reach the warm and inviting looking residence two hours later and the first thing Techno does is tuck Tommy into his large bed, grabbing an extra blanket for good measure. After the prince is assured his baby brother is asleep, he walks back downstairs to where he left Dream. The masked man rubs his arm awkwardly, he had put it back on when he got on Technos horse. "Explain this Jschlatt thing to me." The pinkette spoke with a rub of his temples, sitting down onto one of the large chairs by his fireplace. Dream hesitantly walked further in and sat in the chair opposite of Technos own. "There's not much to say, really…. The day Wilbur and Schlatt died was so messy and chaotic. I think around the time Wilbur came to you and Tommy, Schlatt came to me. But, unlike Wilbur, Schlatt cant be seen by anyone but me, as far as I'm aware." "Why?" "I'm not sure Techno. All I know is my job is a bounty hunter and every single decision I make is controlled by Schlatt. I don't remember why I'm even listening to him or doing what he wants." Techno sighs, rubbing his temples harder. "And what would you say is happening now? You broke the fairy tail like curse and are no longer underneath Schlatts' control." This time Dream rolls his eyes, "not the time for jokes, Techno. But I'm not sure. Just… seeing Timmy actually look that scared of me really made the reality of everything I've done.. hit? I guess. There's literally not a single thing i can say or do to justify any of it or even make an ounce of it up to Tommy but… can I take you up on your offer from before?" Techno tilted his head, "what offer?" "I think you worded it like, Quote, "Leave that stupid fucking kingdom and help me get Tommy home to Phil" unquote." Techno hummed, "I suppose I could allow you to help." Dream smiled thankfully, "I cannot repay you enough for this chance, Techno. I don't deserve it." "The pity party has to stop. And if you ever hurt my little brother again I will not hesitate to skin you alive. Got it?" Dream nodded, "got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so..... how was it :D  
> also just to share some info about this  
> tubbo is also haunted by Schlatt, thats why hes been so sus with Tommy lately :(  
> Dream has no memory of what Jschlatt said to get him to comply with everything he says.  
> When Dream eventually has to return home, he returns with Techno, Tommy, Phil and Wilbur and demands for them to be allowed access to L'manberg and not have anymore wanted posters (even tho its hilarious when techno stands in front of them and acts as if he is 100% disguised and this invisible)


	3. Arguments and snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Dream fight and then have a snowball fight !!!   
> Thank u to who requested this !! It was fun to write 🥴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roughly 1.2k words. pretty short.

Dream stood in front of the younger blond, eyes nearly glowing with rage. "no!i dont give a fuck about spirit okay i dont give a fuck about anything actually i care about your discs i care more about your discs than you do. That's the  **only** thing I care about in this world actually." He shouts, pressing a boney finger against Tommys chest. Just as he's about to continue, more venomous words  _ waiting _ to drip off of his tongue, a scoff echoes from behind him. "All you care about, huh?" Technos monotone voice freezes Dream in place, face morphing into a mix of confusion and disbelief. "Techno?" He croaked, voice cracking slightly as he turned around. Hard, narrowed, red eyes met wide green orbs. " _ All you care about? _ " He asked again, pushing past the two bystanders, Tubbo and Quackity. 

Techno continued in long strides until he stood in front of his younger brother and Dream. His lips pulled back into a snarl, tusks poking out as the anger consumed him, "All you care about!" He shouted, eyes ablaze with anger. "All you fucking care about are those discs? My brother's discs!?" Technos ears pulled back, folding on themselves slightly. Dreams mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, the words stuck in his throat. Techno growled and grabbed Tommy by the wrist, pulling the younger boy with him and away from the dark green cloaked blond. Tommy quickly kept pace with his younger brother, wiggling his wrist out of the others grasp so he could instead hold Technos hand. 

Dream watched as the pair faded away into the distance, tears unknowingly falling down his face. Quickity walked up behind Dream, laying a reassuring hand onto his shoulder. "I think you fucked up, Dream." 

Techno sat on his wide spruce porch, watching silently as Tommy ran around the wide space of land he had set his claim to. His younger brother chased after one of the frw honey bees Techno and Phil had transported here from farther away lands. "Be careful." He grunted out after Tommy fell face first into a pile of snow, tripping over his own shoe laces which _Techno_ _told him a bajillion times to knot properly!_ The younger boy immediately sat back up and glared at techno, hands disappearing into the pile of snow he had previously fallen in. Just as Technos eyes widened the slightest bit and he was about to hide behind one of the posts, Tommy's arm shot forward and a ball of snow landed directly against the pinkettes note. Tommys loud laugh echoed across the fields and Techno smiled small, wiping the snow away. Small drops of water hung on to his long eyelashes, tear like tracks following in their wake as they dripped off of his lashes onto his face. As Techno raised his head, his own ball of snow tightly encased in his hand, he was met with green eyes. Immediately, Techno flung the snowball forward, grinning as Dream shouted in shock. "Tommy! Come here!" The pinkette shouted, spreading one arm out towards his brother, cape lifting with the action. Tommy quickly ran up the few steps, pressing himself against Technos side, glaring at Dream over the fence. Techno lowered his arm back down, basically covering Tommy with his cape. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be out looking for those discs you care so much about?" Dream ignored Technos question, asking his own instead, "When did you return? I thought you were with Phil, helping with the arctic empire." Dream had the audacity to sound betrayed, Techno noticed with a scowl. "I _was_ on my way to fucking suprise you when I heard you shouting at my little brother about how you dont care about anybody or anything else in this world except two LP records. It was truly a blessing I heard that! Now I don't have to waste any more time on somebody who doesn't _care_ _about me._ " Dream flinched as he saw Technos tusks form, his eyes shining red once again. "Techno… I seriously didn't mean it like that." He tried with a careful step forward. Techno rolled his eyes, "Huh. Sure sounded like you did." A new voice spoke up from under Technos cape, "Hey, Big man? Know how you always say shit or whatever about how I don't think before speaking?" Techno raised his arm, letting Tommy out from the cocoon-like hiding spot. The blond stepped forward and threw his arms over the fence, hopping onto the lower plank of wood so he could look down at Dream properly, "I think Dream was just being an idiot. Chatting loads of shit." The cloaked man immediately nodded in agreement, "yes. I was talking out of my ass, Techno. A heat of the moment, super cool, villainous, phrase. "Cool!?" Techno shouted with a laugh, ears flopping forward like they normally would. "Cool my ass! If anything it was super cringy! If I wasn't fueled by rage I would've laughed at you." Dream chuckled, walking up the few steps to be face to face with his boyfriend. "Are you, perhaps, no longer mad at me?" Techno let Tommy run back down the stairs, a bee having caught his interest. "Hm. Not sure. I'm still pretty pissed off." Dream sighed and took the final step forward, wrapping Techno in a tight hug. "I missed you." "Don't pick a fight with my annoying little brother ever again, got it? I will break up with you." The blond laughed and nodded, chin resting on top of Technos head. "Yes, dear." Techno fake gagged, quickly pushing Dream away. "That is revolting." The piglin hybrid groaned, as he secretly reached his hand out to the fence, scooping up some of the snow covering it. Dream was too busy laughing to notice as Techno formed the small bit of snow into a little ball. As he finally calmed down, his wheeze fading into small chuckles, Techno launched his arm forward and let the snowball go, watching as it exploded against Dream's face. A high pitch laugh ripped out of Technos throat as he threw himself over the fence, running away from a maniacally grinning Dream. Tommy watched the two with excited eyes, grabbing two of his own snowballs. Dream ran down the stairs and sprinted after Techno, "come here!" He shouted, bending down to scoop up an overwhelming amount of snow, packing it all together. Techno screamed, running towards Tommy. Immediately his younger brother pointed at a pile of snowballs he had made before, launching about fìve or six at Dream. Techno grinned and hid behind a snow pile with his brother, peeking out every now and again to pelt Dream with balls of snow. "Get fucked, Bitch!" Tommy shouted through a laugh. Techno laughed with him but they both stopped when their hands touched green grass. "Oh shit." Tommy deadpanned, looking up to see Dream looking down at them, snow falling off of his hair onto the two. He raised his hands up and dropped what must be the world's largest snowball. Techno squeaked as the snow fell into his clothes, shivers racking across his body as Tommy released ear piercing screams, immediately running away, shaking off all of the snow. Techno opened his eyes and looked up at Dream with a scowl, grabbing his boyfriend by the neck of his cape, tugging him down. With a gasp, Dream fell forward and landed on top of Techno. The pinkette leaned forward and pressed his cold lips against Dreams, smiling into the kiss. "Aw, fuck man! Thats gross!" Tommy shouted, covering his eyes, "Cooties and shit all over the place right now." 


	4. No manipulation pog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream goes to Techno instead of torturing the shit out of tommy  
> Tw// suicide mention  
> Tw// mention of trying to make someone do something they dont want to do????  
> Tw// mention of torture but no actual torture because dream is a good boy in this AU compared to DSMP dream 🕴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roughly 2.2k words I think?  
> Not edited  
> Not beta read  
> U know how it be  
> Also I write these on my phone so u know how that autocorrect and fat finger thing be 🤪

Techno sighs, letting the logs tucked under his arms fall against his basement's floor with a crash. He pushes them until they're neatly stacked up in the corner before wrapping tired hands around the smoothed down planks of wood, pulling himself up the ladder into his bedroom. Just as his overly exhausted body near reaches the bed, he spots a folded piece of white paper sticking out like a thore sumb against his red blanket. 

Immediately his eyes widened in both anger and confusion. Only Phil knows where he lives… but why would Phil leave a letter? With a tired sigh, he reaches forward and unfolds the page, squinting his eyes to read the small black letters.

_Meet me on the mountain where we first met._

_•Dream_

Confusion replaces exhaustion instantly, brown eyebrows pinching together as a mumbled "huh?" Tumbles past his chapped lips. Dream left him a letter? Dream wants to meet up? Dream knows where he lives? With an annoyed grunt, Techno slides down the ladder, heavy feet landing against the second floor's wooden boards. He reaches his arms forward, plucking his Arctic Empire outfit off of the stand it had been resting on. He shrugged on his shirt and jacket, fumbling with the buttons. With a final tug of his boat, Techno was dressed. He pushed open his front door, taking careful steps down the porch stairs. 

Techno shivers, the cold air of the ocean nipping harshly at his cheeks and fingers. He pulls his cape up higher, nuzzling against the fluffy material lining the top of it. A mountain was coming into view, thick fog covering most of it in an eerie vibe. As He rowed closer to shore, a dim light flickered in and out of focus down the side of the only pathway leading up to the top. Techno squinted in the area of the light, a shine of netherite greeting him with a flash. Techno groaned, rubbing his eyes. 

Dream ran down the pathway as fast as he could arm clinking against itself as he landed on the sandy shore with a final hop. Technos boat was slowly drifting closer and he took hesitant steps into the shallow part of the water, helping to beach the wooden transport. They don't speak as they walk up the steep mountain path, stone breaking apart under their feet the higher they climb. At one point Techno moves so he's standing on the outside part of the wall, Dream squished against the wall. The blond bites his lip, watching the ground up until they reach the top. Dream quickly moves to the middle, plopping down on the ground, staring out across the ocean. 

Techno takes slow steps towards him, raising an eyebrow before sitting down as well with a soft huff. Green doesn't meet red as words rush pass dry lips. "They want me to break Tommy." Technos head snaps towards the other, eyes wide in panic, " _What?"_ Dream slowly turns his head, the childish mask smiling at Techno as he speaks a stomach twisting explanation. "Quackity wants me to **break** tommy. He wants me to fucking mess with his mind until he's nothing but a puppet," Dream bites his lip, just barely visible behind his mask, "I think he wants me to make Tommy commit suicide." Techno swallows down the bile raising up his throat, turning to stare at the rising moon. He nods slowly, "Will you do it?" His voice is shaky but neither comment on it. "I don't want to, but what'll happen if I betray them? Quackity and Tubbo, I mean. Actually, all of l'manberg. I'd be a traitor like…" Techno finishes his sentence for him, "like me." Dream sighs and burrows his head between his raised up knees, a sniffle picked up into the passing wind, carried down the valleys in a desperate echo. Techno scoots slightly closer to the other, their arms brushing just slightly. Techno looks at Dream for a second, collecting his words, before looking back out at the sky, "I can protect you. We can bring Tommy to Phil. Phil will keep him safe." "Why would you do that?" Croaks the blonds voice, words mumbled by the fabric of his brown pants. "You protected me when I summoned my withers. Even though my plan was destructive, violent and all sorts of morally wrong, you helped me." Dream doesnt speak for a while as he processes everything Techno had said. With a shaky inhale, Dream pushes himself up and looks down at Techno. "They plan to exile Tommy today. Right as the sun rises. They entrusted me to lead him to the island where he's supposed to stay. Meet me near your old underground base." Techno nods slowly and that's it. Dream turns around and slides down the steep cliff of the hill, per usual freaking Techno out. The pinkette rushes forward just in time to see Dreams head poke out from below the water and then dive back under. With a tired sigh, Techno falls onto his back and stares up at the stars, thoughts running wild.

"I know you are currently exiling me or whatever but I swear to god this looks like Pogtopias old location." Tommy mumbled, looking around at the familiar pit in the ground that Techno had made for his ungodly amount of cows. Dream hummed and slid off of his horse once it stopped it's slow stride. Tommy's eyebrows pulled together in confusion as the masked man motioned for him to follow. Dream sits down under a tree, opening up his satchel as Tommy takes hesitant steps up to him. "Sit." Dream says with a smile, patting the dirt beside him. The younger slowly lowers to the ground, crossing his legs, looking around. Dream pushes an apple into Tommy's hands, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what the fuck is going on?" Tommy asked around a mouth full of fruit, finally turning to look at the other. The eldest blond sighs and scratches his head, trying to think of some form of answer. He's saved from the difficult to explain question as a familiar sound of stallions galloping echoes towards them. Tommy stands up in alert, face morphing into multiple stages of confusion and anger as he spots pink hair. Techno comes to a stop a few steps ahead of them, petting both Carl and the other horse he had brought for Dream. Said man hops up onto the horse, taking the lead from Technos outstretched hand. "Come on, Tommy." Techno grunts, looking down at his younger brother with a blank expression yet smug eyes. "What the hell are you doing here, bitch?" Tommy complains the entire length of time it takes for him to get up onto Carl. Techno turns his head back to glare down at him, scowling slightly. Immediately, the youngest boy pressed his lips into a tight line and tilts his head to the side, watching as the land turned from soft greens to seas of blues and then finally snow. Techno smiles when he sees familiarly long blond hair and a wide goofy smile. 

Phil stands at the lip of a hill, lantern held in one hand as his horse munches away and the grass by his feet, snout occasionally brushing against his pocket in small pleas for treats. The elder gives in eventually and pulls out an apple, holding it in his palm as the horse eats directly out of his hand. Techno and Dream come to a stop in front of the other. Tommy finally looks forward and a loud gasp passes his lips, tears quickly lining his eyes. He rushes to get off the horse, falling down onto his knees before pushing himself up, hurriedly rushing towards the man. "Dad?" He shouts as he grows closer. Phil grins, spreading his arms wide, lantern discarded to the side, apple on the ground. Tears fall down Tommy's face as he jumps and slams against the other. He tightly wraps his legs around Phil's waist, burying his head in the man's neck, sobbing quietly. 

Techno smiles small and slides off his own horse, raising a hand for Dream to take. The cloaked figure holds onto Technos hand as he carefully slides off his own horse, nodding at the pinkette in thanks. They walk together up to the reunited pair. "Hey, dad." Techno smiles, quickly hugging over Tommy. Phil grins at him before turning to Dream, smile falling into a more serious look. "Thank you. You made the right choice. Techno will keep you safe and you don't have to worry about Tommy." As his name is spoken, the youngest lands back on the ground, aggressively rubbing at his eyes. "Now," he coughs to clear his throat, "is anybody gonna tell me what the fuck is going on?" Phil snorts, reaching forward to ruffle the curly blond locks, "you'll be staying with me for a bit okay, kiddo?" Tommy blinks up at his father, doe eyes still filled with confusion but he's too excited to see Phil to question anything else, "okay." Techno reaches forward and pulls Tommy into a tight hug, an excuse to whisper "if Dad tells me you were even the slightest bit of a hassle, I will dye your hair neon green. You hear me?" Tommy screamed and shoved Techno away, taking a step behind Phil. He seemed to be trying to hide, even though his father was quite clearly shorter. Dream looked at Techno, smiling softly. 

"We should be going. Somebody will be going to the island to check on him soon." Dream mumbled into Technos ear, a reassuring hand against his shoulder. Techno sighs but nods, pulling Phil in for one last hug. "See you when I see you, yeah?" Phil grinned and smoothed out Technos shirt, nodding. "Don't be afraid to come here whenever you need. And tell that to Whilbur as well! He may be a ghost but he can still visit!" Techno laughs and nods, "okay, okay. I'll tell him." They part ways and Technos peaceful posture changes into pulled up shoulders and a clenched jaw. Dreams voice appears from beside him, "we didn't bring a map… or a compass." The pinkette chuckled, "no problem. I'm the human equivalent of a GPS. We'll be at my place in roughly forty seven minutes." Dream laughed loudly. 

\----

"We're here." Techno says, gallop slowing into a trot. Dream copies him until they stop at the side of the cozy home, looping the leads of the horses to the fence posts. Techno walks up the front steps, pushing open the front doors. He waits for Dream to enter before shutting them. "You look cold." He mumbles, for small talk. The blond shakes his head quickly, "ah, no! I'm fine. Just… gonna take some time to gètnused to after living in L'manberg for so long." Techno nods slowly, "I see. Well, you can sleep first. The bed is up that ladder. I only have one bed, so you sleep there. I have .. some stuff I need to work on." Dream nodded slowly, "okay…" He takes a step forward shoulder pressed directly against Technos when he stops. Their backs are to each other as Dream slips his pinky into Technos, gently locking them together. "Thank you." He whispers. Techno turns to look at him but Dream let's their pinkies fall and he walks the rest of the way to the ladder, pulling himself up. "Goodnight, Dream." Techno whispers, sitting down by his brewing stands. He spends the rest of his night creating whatever types of potions he may need for when the president and his cabinet come to confront him about Tommy and Dreams's disappearance. 

Dream doesn't sleep that night either. His eyes are shut tight as he lays on his side, listening to the sound of Techno humming to himself, an occasional bump of glass followed by a whispered curse. When Dreams eyes finally shut for real, the sun is rising and the front door is opening. 

Techno crouches down as he places down an explosive in the nether, feeling the heat fly pass him from the explosion. He speaks his head over the small bit of netherrack he had hid behind and grins when he sees the last three pieces of ancient degree he needs to make Dream a good set of weapons. He quickly turns back the way he comes and stands in the glowing portal, body reappearing in the area near his house. The pinkette walks back to his home, freezing when he hears a crash followed by a loud curse. He immediately begins running and opens the front door, laboured breath and wide eyes. Dream stares back at him, a bottle of night vision spilled on the ground, glass bottle shattered to pieces on the table. Techno releases a breath of relief, gently closing the door behind him as he steps the rest of the way in, "what were you doing?" Dream fumbles over his words as he cleans up the mess, "well… I woke up! And you weren't home- here! And I know you were making potions last night and you forgot how to make invisibility so I thought I'd make it now… since I have a journal full of potion recipes and...it was… going well until I got spooked by that pig skull." Dream pointed at the hung up skull Techno usually wears during battles. He snickers quietly and moves to sit down in one of the seats in the "living room" part of this floor. Dream laughs awkwardly and sits opposite of him. "Thank you for making the potions, Dream." "The least I could do…" "okay, well then thank you for not making my brother commit suicide." Dream looks down at the floorboards, "not exactly something you should thank me for…" Techno shrugs, "I think it is. Betraying the trust of your closest friends couldnt be easy but also being told you have to torture someone you consider a friend is equally as hard. So, thank you. For coming to me and letting me lose another brother." Dream bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut tightly to hold back his tears, "I'm worried." "About Tommy? No need. Phil may be old and frail looking but he's the one who taught me everything I know, he can handle himself and Tommy." The masked man shook his head, "not Tommy. I'm worried about you. From now on, don't disappear in the morning. Let's go out and do stuff together, okay? You may be protecting me but.. I need to protect you too." Techno blinked rapidly, shock freezing him in place. "Oh…" he mumbles, "alright then. Yeah, okay. We'll do all the mundane tasks together then." Dream smiles, "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I keep including tommy in every single oneshot????  
> Please get tommyinnit off my screen he is Hurting my Feelings tm with the angst I am currently writing for hin  
> Also phil in these types of stories always make me sob tears of pain.


	5. The festival (but a good one, not the dsmp one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mix of two requests 
> 
> \- royal au but Dreams the king/prince would be real snazzy
> 
> \- prince!Dream. And then like anarchist techno.  
> Also, for reference,   
> Tommy and tubbo are 12   
> Sapnap is 17   
> Techno and Dream are 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read  
> Not edited  
> Around 4.3k words  
> Zero angst, all fluff.

* * *

Dream grins down at his kingdom, George and Sapnap standing by his side. The young king leaned over the banister, Sapnap wrapping an arm around his waist cautiously. "Everything looks perfect!" He shouts with joy, a few civilians looking up at him with wide smiles and even larger waves. Dreams own smile widens and he waves back, sending a few thumbs up to those who were hanging colorful lanterns off of strings of baby blue and soft yellow. Dream turns his head back to look at his two best friends. "Let's go down!" Sapnap giggled and nodded, leading Dream by the waist off of his balcony and down the staircase, out the wide open doors of the castle. George followed close behind with Dream's crown, quickly reaching up to place the accessory on the other man's head, "ever forgetful." He comments teasingly, hooking his arm with the kings. Dream laughs and thanks him as they descend down the stairs, passing familiar faces. Dream waved at everyone, quickly shouting greetings as his knights drag him along. "Niki! The flowers look lovely!" He calls to the timid woman, head thrown back to stare at the variety of growing plants. Niki smiles small and shouts back at him, "thank you, King Dream! I have a bouquet ready for you when you return!" A gasp was all she was answered with as the king was dragged around a corner, disappearing out of sight into the core of the kingdom. 

Immediately the area is filled with calls of greeting and compliments to the king. Dream blushes lightly, pale pink covering freckle adorned cheeks, thanking those who complement his hair or his eyes. "The kingdom looks beautiful. Fundy! The colours you picked are beautiful!" A pair of fluffy ears perk up at the compliment, the thudding of the hybrids tail echoing as it drags across the ground in a (not so) subtle way. "Thank you!" The fox preens, sharp teeth shining as he grins. Dream smiles back and let's the two knights pull him away. 

Feet pounding against the pavement in a hurried run fill the peaceful silence Dream, Sapnap and George had developed as they strolled along the paths. A pair of fluffy brown hair passes by Dream and instead tackles Sapnap with a delighted giggle. Sapnap let's go of Dreams waist and tightly embraces the young man hugging him. "Karl!" He speaks happily, smothering his face against the others neck. Another, calmer, head of brown walks passed Dream and towards the hugging pair. "Ahem." Quackity coughs, crossing his arms as the smile he's trying to hold back breaks out across his face. Sapnap gasps and looks up from Karl's neck, reaching forward with one arm to yank the other man into a tight embrace. "You're back!" Sapnap cheers, now nuzzling against the others neck. George gently takes Dream's hand and leads him away from the couple. "When did he return?" Dream asks curiously, leaning against George as they walk. The older male hummed, a sign he was thinking. "Around three hours ago? He wanted to surprise Panda at the festival, guess Karl couldn't wait." Dream laughs softly, "they're all so cute." George nods, "they are." 

Finally the festivities pick up as the sun is high in the sky, beams of its light bouncing off of coloured glass to create rainbow-like effects against the green terrain. George pulls Dream by the hand, leading him directly towards the area where people had gathered to dance. Fundys laugh bounces off of the houses as he twirls around Wilburs hand, dancing carelessly with his father. Dreams grin never leaves his face as he's passed around the civilians, pulled towards other people to join them in a short dance before he's pulled away to a new person. He ends up squished in the middle of Sapnap, Quackity and Karl, loud laughs forcing their way out of all of their throats as he spins around between them. 

Dream chuckles as he steps out from the dancing crowd, leaning against a tree as he watches his knights continue to dance, George accepting Wilburs hand after minutes of pestering. He chuckles to himself as George is immediately pulled into a dance, his awkward limbs fumbling as Wilbur leads him in an intricate and elegant dance, one which did not match the others around them. A comforting presence appears beside Dream, a warm hand holding his shoulder. The king turns to look at the older man with a wide smile, "hi, Phil." The blond smiles back and reaches a hand forward to adjust his crown, "hello, Dream." "I'm glad my letter reached you in time, are Tommy and Tubbo here as well?" Phil nods and tilts his head towards two younger kids. Dream looks at them and watchs silently as they run hand in hand around the central area, probably staying near due to Phil's parental orders. Tubbos fluffy lamb-like tail wagged happily as he pointed up at a blank lantern mould, looking up at his brother with wide eyes. Tommy acts as if he'd rather be doing anything else but nevertheless hands Puffy, a woman the same species as Tubbo, a few coins. She smiles and hands them a lantern, some paint, and a lollipop each. Tubbo thanks her before dragging Tommy towards a bench. The older boy sticks his finger into the paint, pressing it against the white material. Tommy joins him and they giggle as their arms get covered in paint. Phil sighs but his eyes are soft and fond, staring at the two kids as if they were the light of his life. "They sure are cute." Dream comments quietly, leaning back against the cherry blossom tree. Phil nods and eventually turns his head away from the two to look at the king. "Thank you for inviting us." "Of course! It's thanks to you that we had such a good harvest this year." Phil laughs quietly, shaking his head, "I can't take all of that credit. You spent more hours on the farms than I did." 

________ 

Techno gently runs against Carl's side, staring down at the brightly lit up Kingdom a ways away. He remembers Phil, Tubbo and Tommy appearing at his cabin dressed in cute outfits. Tubbo wearing his honey coloured sweatshirt and light overalls with bee patterns on the pouch. Tommy wore a matching red sweatshirt which tucked into his denim jeans which were rolled at the ankles. Techno had to hold back a smile when he realized it was a pair he used to wear as a kid. Phil wore his usual yukata-esque outfit. Though for the first time in years, he was without hat. He was going to invite them in but Phil cut him off with a small smile and a soft spoken question, "do you want to go to a festival with us?" 

And originally Techno had refused the offer yet here he was, on Carl's back, walking over the bridge leading to the entrance of the kingdom. A man in a blue sweater met him at the open area, offering to take Carl to the other horses so he could rest and eat. Techno hesitated but eventually handed the lead over to the man, bowing his head in a small thank you. The caped man walks along the outskirts of the festival, hiding in the shadows as he looks around for his father. He spots Phil finally. The man was stood under a tree next to a green eyed man. Techno stalked forward and felt as eyes immediately landed on him the second he stepped out into the light. Music slowly came to a stop and the dances finished abruptly. Techno raised an arm to try and hide his face as he walked up to Phil, reaching his raised arm forward to tightly hold onto Phil's hand. His father smiled up at him, reaching his other hand up to ruffle pink hair. He gently rubbed Technos pulled back ears, trying to ease away his anxiety. Dream raised a curious eyebrow and pushed himself off the tree, bending down slightly to look up at Techno since the other was staring at the ground. Red eyes widened and Techno looked away, taking a weary step backwards. "Techno! I didn't expect you to come! I would've sent a letter otherwise…" The king frowns but is excited enough to see the other who didn't share the same beliefs as him. Techno mumbles quietly, "Phil… invited… me. Came to make sure you wouldn't do anything to my family." Dream chuckles quietly, rolling his eyes teasingly. "Phil? Do you mind if I borrow him for a bit?" Techno stared down at his dad with wide pleading eyes. However, the man grins and nods his head, letting go of Technos hand to give him a gentle push towards the other. "Have fun, Techno." "Phil! Wait!" Techno stares back at the blond man with wide, betrayed and desperate eyes as the king's hand in his own gently tugs him away. Techno sighs when Phil fades out of view and he's forced to look forward. Dream is a few places ahead, smile never leaving his face as he turns his head to look back at the piglin hybrid. "We've never gotten to properly meet before. Or talk. Or really anything! This year has been incredible thanks to your dad. He's been a huge help and Pandas, myself and George arnall very thankful. We did pretty poorly with our potato harvest…" Dream trails off when he sees Technos ears shoot up in interest, his eyes widening slightly in excitement. Dream's mind went blank as he stared at the pink pointed up ears, face slowly blooming into a pink colour which quickly turned red the longer he stared. "I have a potato farm of my own, back home. It's not that large yet as I cant seem to find the time to chop down the forest to make room for it but I love it. I have figured out the science behind them, I swear!" Techno started listing off random potato facts ears raising higher and higher as his excitement grew hands gesturing wildly. Dream smiled, watching him as they sat down somewhere farther away from the lights of the castle. They ended up at his garden, one Niki has made for him some years back whilst he was still a prince. Dream looked at the roses as Techno continued to talk. As he turned his head to look at the cornflowers, Technos rambling paused and he turned to look at the pinkette with a small frown. The other was staring at the ground with rosey cheeks, hands fallen down to his sides, ears dropped down. Dreams eyes widened at the flopped down ears, chest tightening. "No! Keep talking, please!" He begged, wanting Techno to gain back the energy he had seconds ago. The caped man frowns at the ground, rubbing his arm awkwardly, "no.. no I shouldn't. We aren't exactly friends… and I've constantly talked down on your country… ah… can I go back to Phil?" Dreams frown deepens, eyebrows furrowing together. The blond king stands up and grabs Technos hand again, pulling up to his feet before dragging him through the bushes of the gardens out back to the fields upon fields. He ducks under the leaves of trees as they arrive at the area designated for potatoes. Slowly Technos ears perk back up as he looks across the fields, walking closer to the fence to get a better view. "You… yo don't have enough space for them to properly grow." The pinkette mumbles, squinting. Dream hums and steps closer to the other, shoulders brushing against one another as he leans against the fence as well, looking closer. He tilts his head, "how so?" Techno takes a quick step back, turning towards a chest he saw the second they walked near the fields. He hesitated and looked at Dream. When the others gives a small nod, Techno digs through the chest and pulls out a pair of gardening gloves and tools. He walks back towards Dream and climbs over the fence, plopping down in the middle of the field, tearing up the farmlands to his pleasing. He begins to explain how the spacing is important for the quality of the potatoes. Dream smiles as Technos ears perk back up to their full excited form and he leans against the fence, resting his chin and crossed arms. 

After a long while of Techno rebuilding the fields, Dream speaks up, "Do you want to join the kingdom? I know you are all against governments and people and power and such but... I promise this kingdom isn't like the others you have encountered." He watches as the potato Techno had dug up, dropped from his hand onto the soil. Dream frowned, "Techno?" He called before looking closer as Technos eyes seemed to glaze over as he fell onto his rear, staring at the ground. Dream stepped over the fence and walked towards the hybrid, concern blooming across his chest. As he's bearing the other, Techno snaps out of it and thrusts his hands forward, shaking them with wide eyes and ears pulled back in panic. Dream freezes, jumping slightly as he's balancing on one foot, the other directly over a crop. Dreams wide eyes meet Technos and they stare at each other in silence for a moment before eventually breaking out into laugh laughter. Techno stands up and helps Dream walk back to the fence area, stepping over it with the king. Techno hesitates for a moment before quietly speaking, "I'm not so sure about.. joining, per say. But I could... do trades with you? Just you and Phil though... I don't do well with... many people." Dream grins, face nearly beaming with excitement. Techno looks up at him and smiles small. 

Dream stares at the expression and his heart beats rapidly from within his chest, stomach curling into a tight knot. He managed to speak through his emotions, "Yeah, okay. Just me and Phil. And I can help… uh help you! Clear that land and those trees you mentioned before… if you want." Dream watches as the others ears once again raise and his stomach curls tighter. "Don't you have king duties to do?" The pinkette teases to which Dream responds with an eyeroll, "I told you, this kingdom is different. I don't make all the decisions. I honestly should even be called a king! Now, can I help you or not?" Tehno smirks and nods, "sure. Seeing as you have nothing better to do." They continue to go back and forth with teases as they walk side by side back to the center of the kingdom. 

They hear the bright and happy music as they walk through one of the small pathways. Immediately they're caught in between dancing bodies and Dream reaches his hand forward to entangle with Technos, eyes twinkling as he watches his citizens dance around carefree. Techno freezes, cheeks dusting pink as his ears slowly tuck in embarrassment. Dream smiles up at him and gently tugs him further into the dancing crowd, gently wrapping an arm around his neck. Technos arms hang awkwardly at his side as Dream sways them to the music, smiling wide as they sway. Phil spots them from further away and he smiles small, gently nudging Will, pointing at the pair. Wilbur grins and wraps an arm around Phil's shoulders, laughing quietly, "who would've thought our anarchist piglin would fall for a king." Phil grins, "look at his ears! I've never seen them so perky before!" He laughs his infectious laugh. Tommy speaks from behind Phil at his older brother, squinting. "Techno!" He shouts. 

Techno turns his head to look at his entire family watching him, eyes going wide. Dream notices them as well and grins, maneuvering around the crowd with the pinkettes hand still attached to his own. He comes to a stop at the table the four stood at. Tommy squinted and pointed at Technos head, "why are yo' ears floating, bitch." The king bursts into laughter as Techno scowls at his youngest brother, reaching a hand forward to flick against his forehead. Tubbo looks up at Tommy and laughs when he sees a red spot form. Tommy shouts in pain, rubbing at the skin with a large pout. "Dad! He assaulted me! Fuck him up!" Phil smiles and reaches forward and pulls Tommy by the shoulder, squishing the boy against himself. The youngest blond tries to push away but Phil holds him still with a smug smile, "you did pick a fight with him, Tom. You can't blame Techno for reacting. Dream smiles at the pair and subconsciously moves closer to Techno. Wilbur smiles at the king, giving a subtle wink. Tubbo looks up at Dream as well, "do you like Techno?" Dream hums and looks at the young hybrid with a gentle smile, "yes, I think Techno is very nice." Techno stares at the ground with wide eyes, face burning. "Will you date him?" Asks the same child and Dream laughs loudly, "maybe." 

Phil can't hold back his laugh as he watches Technos face morph through all five stages of grief. "You're a rather blunt guy, aren't you?" Tommy grumbles from where he's still squished against his father. "I am!" Dream dares to sound smug as Techno wishes for the ground to swallow him whole. "You're strange." Tommy huff's and finally manages to slip out of Phil's hold, standing behind Tubbo for protection. "So are you, Tommy." The king grins, and Techno snorts. 

"Dream!! Where have you been!" A voice shouts from behind the group and the blond turns to find his two knights rushing towards him. "Pandas! George! Hi! I've been with Techno!" Dream grins, pointing at the pinkette. Sapnap focuses on their locked together hands and glares, pulling Dream in for a hug. Though the king doesn't release the pinkette, yanking Techno with him as he's pulled against Sapnap. The younger knight glares at Techno before sighing and snuggling against his best friend. George laughs and stands beside Techno, looking him over briefly, "aren't you the guy who's all anti governments?" "Perhaps." George nods, "doesn't seem like that applies to Dream, huh?" Technos facade drops and he scowls at George. The colourblind man smiles in triumph, pulling Dream away from Sapnap to hug him himself. "Next time introduce us to the boy you spend all day with." He grumbles into the king's ear before letting go. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." 

The night ends with Tubbo yawning and requesting to go home. Dream offers them all a room in the palace, apologizing for keeping them out past nightfall. 

Techno sits in a room with Phil, fingering through a book Dream had given him before heading off to bed. "Techno?" His father asked from across the room. Techno hummed and looked up, glasses resting low on his nose. "Do you like Dream?" Techno sighs and places a bookmark between the two pages, laying the book down on the bed. He lays down and stares at the high ceiling. "I think I could if I got to know him better." "Do you plan to get to know him?" Techno laughs softly, brushing his bangs back, "I don't think I have much of a choice. Dream offered to help me build a farm, he'll be around a lot." Phil hummed, "I love you, Techno. I'm glad you came out today." Techno smiled up at the ceiling, "I love you too, dad." 

  
  


________ 

  
  


It had been a few weeks since the festival, Techno notes as he checks the calendar, marking off another box with a cross. Dream sneaks up behind him, snaking arms around his waist. Techno rests his hands on top of the others, humming in acknowledgment. "We only have one more spot to do today, then that field will be finished." Dream mumbles against his ear. The pinkette hums again and turns in Dreams arms, placing his hands on the blonds his. He looks down at the other and smiles, "your hair is growing." Dream smirks, "soon it'll be longer than yours!" He brags, raising one of his own hands up to hold the long stand of hair up, looking at it with crossed eyes. Techno laughs and reaches up, pulling Dreams hair back with gentle hands. He slips off one of his elastics and puts the king's hair up in a loose and low ponytail, a few shorter strands falling forward to frame his face. "Oh, oh! Let me do yours!" The pinkette laughed and nodded, handing Dream another hair elastic. The blond reaches up and combs his hands carefully through Technos hair, leading it back into a higher ponytail, gently tugging out a few strands to hang at the side of the farmer's face. "Perfect! Now we match." Techno chuckles and nods, taking a step back away from the other. "Let's go finish that farm." Dream follows him out the front door, quickly pressing two fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly. A loud bark echoes from somewhere in the yard and a head of fluffy white fur occasionally pokes through the large grass until the white dog bumps its head against Technos legs and then Dreams'. "Hey bud!" The blond giggles, scratching behind the dog's ear before following after Techno. 

Phil walks down the pathway with Tommy and Tubbo by his side. The two are talking to each other, something about bees. Phil listens and occasionally comments as he holds their hands, spotting a head of familiar pink hair, the usual mop of blond not far away. Phil grins and let's go of his children's hands to cup his mouth in a cone like shape, "Techno! Dream! We brought snacks!" Excited green eyes meet Phil's and he watches as Dream hops between the crops until he's out of the fields, sprinting as fast as he can towards the man, Techno following behind much slower. Dream helps take one of the baskets from Tubbos hands, ruffling both of the children's messy hair with a fond smile. When Techno reaches them, he takes the basket from Dream and the blond whines, trying to grab it back. "No," Techno huffs, swatting his sticky hands away, "everytime you carry the basket, the grapes go missing." Dream whines louder, crossing his arms, "because they're so good!" Phil laughs and walks off the path towards the blanket in the middle of the flower garden. Tubbo and Tommy watching a bee as it floats by. Techno sets the basket down and if he slips a grape to Dream, Phil doesn't bring it. The eldest man pulls out the food and beverages, pulling out the book Techno was currently reading, something about a new enchantment involving turtles. Techno thanked Phil and immediately laid back against the grass flipping to the page he left on. Dream rolled his eyes, laying the pinkettes head on his lap, resting one hand in the curling pink hair, other hand holding a peanut butter sandwich. "How is the kingdom, Dream?" The blond begins small talk with Phil, scratching the top of Technos head lightly. 

Eventually, Technos eyes slip closed and the book nearly falls on his face, stopped only by Dream's hand scooping it up. He bookmarks the page and sets the novel down, turning Technos head towards his stomach so the light wouldn't wake him up. "You really love him, huh?" Tommy mumbles, staring at Techno with an unreadable expression. "I do." Dream nods, braiding the small piece of hair he had pulled out this morning. "That is cool." Tommy nods, handing Tubbo his last orange slice. "He deserves something peaceful like this. I am glad you like him." Dream stares at Tommy, eyes misting slightly. The youngest blond really was a good kid who truly cared about his brothers, even if he made dumb jokes all the time. Phil released a happy sigh, cutting the crust off of Tommy's bread. "You make him happy, that's all I care about." Dream laughed softly, "do I? It feels like he makes me the happiest person in the world but I never feel like I'm doing enough to repay him." "Being there is all he needs. Techno has always been poor with showing affection and communicating his emotions properly without the help of his ears." Dream smiles and gently scratches the base of technos ear, heart swelling when he makes a purr-like sound of approval. Phil coos and crosses his legs, stretching out his back. "I think you're basically already accepted into the family, Dream. We all love you, so does Wilbur, and Techno has feelings for you." Dream hums happily, letting the braid he made come undone naturally. "I wouldve had a festival sooner if it meant I'd get to meet him." Finally the atmosphere was broken with a loud groan followed by the sound of Tommy rubbing his face. "All of this mushy gushy shit is making me feel sick. Tubbo, let's go catch some fish." Immediately, the lamb hybrid sat up and followed Tommy to the river, Phil standing up to follow after, shouting at Tommy to take off his shoes and socks. 

Dream laughed quietly, watching them disappear behind Technos cabin to the riverbank.

A small hum caused him to look down at the head on his lap, red meeting green. "Did you mean it?" Techno asks quietly, staring at the blond with serious eyes. "Mean what?" "When you said you love me." Dreams eyes open wide, and his face looks pink, "I… i- uh… you heard that?" "Mhm. Woke up the second I sensed Tommy not speaking for more than ten seconds. I could tell something serious was going on." Dream scoffs out a laugh, gently smacking Technos chest. The liglin laughs that beautifully high pitched melody, pressing his face against Dreams stomach. 

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I love you too or whatever." Dream chuckles and leans down, his lips hovering above Technos. The pinkette stares into the green eyes before leaning forward, kissing Dream softly. 

"Bitch!! You are sharing Cooties all over our family bonding picnic blanket!" Tommy shouted from down the river, throwing large splashes of water at them as if it'd reach. Dream laughed loudly, Techno chuckling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot explain in words how much I fucking loved writing this. I literally didn't want it to finish 💀  
> Thata why there's about 4 different parts where the story could've finished but continued


	6. Tired and cuddly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is.... so short?? Sorry :(  
> Their relationship is secret but one of them is sleepy and wants cuddles. Their friends just also happen to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read  
> Not edited   
> Around 975 words >:/

Dream laughed, nearly spilling his drink as Sapnap hopped over the back of the couch, chasing after George who sprinted into the kitchen, holding the last kitkat bar in his hands. "Get away from me you fuck!" The british man shouted, jumping onto the counter, pushing the ravenette away with his socked feet, clutching the chocolate against his chest. Dream watched them, chuckling softly as the front door clicked open and Techno walked in. The pinkette let the cape fall off his shoulders, landing on the ground in a mess of red. Dream turned to look at his, currently unknown, boyfriend. "Hey, Techno." He greeted with a small smile and was met with a loud whine and a sudden weight on his lap. Dreams eyes went wide and he side eyed his friends who were watching with shocked faces. 

Techno snuggled against Dream, rubbing his nose lightly over Dreams collarbone, sighing at the familiar scent. The blonds hands awkwardly held his back and waist, nervous eyes flickering between Techno and his friends. 

"What the  _ fuck. _ " Sapnap cried out, turning to stare at the two with blown wide eyes. George slipped off of the kitchen counter, chocolate bar discarded elsewhere. "Dream?" The question caught in George's throat, hands gesturing around in place of his words. The blond laughed nervously, looking down at Techno, mumbling between gritted teeth, "are we telling them?" Techno huffed loudly, "sure, sure. Whatever. 'M'tired." The pinkette reached forward and grabbed the decorative blanket on the back of the couch, draping it over himself. "well, I guess it's time to tell you that Techno and I are dating?" " _ What?!" _ Dream flinched at his friends piercing shouts, shushing Techno as he grumbled curses at the pair. "Guys, shush. We got together around two years ago but didn't make it official until last Thursday." George scoffed, crossing his arms, "you are so in trouble." Sapnap bit his lip, holding back a snort. "And, you  _ so _ are telling us  _ everything _ later. Got it?" Dream nodded in understanding, gesturing for them to sit down. 

Sapnap played some cartoon and the three talked quietly, sharing whatever snacks were left as they half watched the show. Techno released quiet sleep sounds, occasionally shifting to change the direction his head was faced, Dream watching with a held breath every time. 

"Okay, but seriously? How did this happen." George asked when Techno finally woke up and scurried off into the bedroom seconds after making eye contact with Sapnap. Dream sighed and threw an arm over his eyes, leaning back into the couch. "I'm not sure? We just … started talking one day and I visited him occasionally. We never made anything official, as I said before. Remember two months ago when I told you I couldn't stream for that  _ super  _ important thing we had scheduled?" Sapnap rolled his eyes, "how could I forget?" "Well, I kissed Techno that day and freaked the fuck out about it." "You kissed him? First? Really? Wait actually, that makes sense." Dream chucked a pillow at Georges head, laughing as the brunette ducked in time, the pillow instead slamming against Sapnaps face. The ravenette gasped, falling back against the couch with a shout. Dream's eyes went wide and the room fell silent, ears straining to listen for any signs that Techno had woken up. Silence. A chorus of sighs of relief filled the room. "Okay, that was terrifying." "Do you guys wanna spend the night here or?" "Yeah! We may as well since we're going to lunch together tomorrow. I call dibs on the bed!" George quickly shouted, pushing Sapnap down on the couch as he stood up, quietly speed walking to the guest bedroom.

"So has Techno been living here long?" The youngest asked from where he was submerged under the blankets Dream had covered in, muttering about the winter air getting through the front door. "Ah… yeah? He's been staying with me for about two months now?" "How did you even manage to hide this from us for so long?" The blond shrugged, scratching the back of his head, "dunno? You guys never asked so I never thought to mention it. Plus, you're both really stupid and simply do not see things. The fact my bedroom has clothes that I would  _ never  _ wear, a literal crown once was on the table and neither of you saw it." Sapnap blushed in embarrassment, "okay, maybe we  _ are  _ dumb but that doesnt mean you shouldnt have told us!" Dream reached forward and ruffled the youngests hair, walking out of the living room and towards his bedroom. 

He pushed open the door and smiled at the mess of long pink hair sprawled out against the pillows. The pinkette was still dressed in his day clothes and Dream walked forward, gently shaking his boyfriend. "Hun? You fell asleep in your clothes again." Techno huffed, lifting his waist off the bed as much as he could. Dream chuckled and helped his boyfriend wiggle out of the pants, replacing them with a pair of sweatpants. "Your shirt?" "Nuhuh, tired." The blond sighed but slid under the covers, pulling Techno against his chest. "They know?" "How could they not? You came home and immediately made home on my lap, hun. Not very subtle." Techno groaned and hit Dream's arm repeatedly, although he did it lightly. "I wasn't thinking. I was helping Phil with the house renovations, my arms are sore and my back hurts and I missed you." Dream cooed and kissed the pinkettes forehead. "It's alright. I'm glad they know." Techno paused, breath gently tickling against the others neck. "I am too." Dream smiled and tangled their legs together, "Do you wanna join us for lunch tomorrow?" The pinkette shrugged, words slowly beginning to slur as his eyes fluttered closed, "mm.. if they're 'kay with it." "Alright. Goodnight, Techno." "Goodnight, Dream." 


	7. A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I like this 😔  
> I've also never done abo before so this is probably ass 😎🍄  
> For those of u who saw me talking to myself when Phil went live.... no u didnt ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read  
> Not edited  
> 1100 words or smn like that idk anymore

Techno breathed heavily, running around the arena with his crossbow raised, chasing after the only player left. The alpha groaned as he was forced against a wall, the omega raising their crossbow directly in line with their forehead. "It was fun." The fireworks immediately burst out from behind the arena, showering the entire area in hues of every colour. Techno grinned and let his axe and bow fall from his hands, looking around as the arena shifted. The lava disappeared, cobwebs vanished, and the ground turned to smooth quartz. Techno walked forward, towards the podiums, and took his spot on the highest raised one, smiling up at the stands as the announcers shouted the results and praises. The alpha Techno had just killed stalked up the second place spot, mouth pulled back in a snarl, sharp fangs poking through. His scent wafted around, a pungent smell that had Technos nose wrinkling in distaste. Techno ignores the smell and instead continues to smile as he bends his neck forward, feeling as the medal is placed around his neck by an old friend named Niki. He thanks the woman and she quickly pulls him in for a short one sided hug before walking down. 

Just as Techno was about to step down, the alpha shoved him down. Techno felt as his head smacked against the quartz, vision going white for just long enough of a moment for the man to crawl over him and begin landing punch after punch against the pinkettes face. Techno growled and reached forward, tightly squeezing against the man's neck. The alpha gasped and clawed at his hands, ripping his pale skin with large nails. The alpha croaked out pathetic words, "let go!" 

The tone he used was one which was  _ banned _ in areas such as tournaments. Technos eyes glazed over and his hands submissively fell down to his widest, blood staining against the white of his wrinkled cape. 

Dream watches from the stands, smiling and clapping as Techno accepts his medal. He shouts words of praise and encouragement, grin wide and eyes crescent. As he's about to step down and greet his boyfriend, an alphas embarrassed scent reaches his nose and the second place winner shoves the pinkette to the ground. Sapnap gasps and George growls. Dreams eyes glaze over in rage and he immediately shoved past people, desperately trying to reach his boyfriend as both of their scents stink up the arena. Just as Dreams close enough to see them, he hears the words the alpha drops, their eyes glowing yellow. Dream releases a spine chilling growl and shoves whoever was in front of him to the side, sprinting as soon as he's in the clear. The blond reaches the two and immediately grabs the random alpha by the head, slamming his head against the ground. His throat burns as Technos scent turns more sour, whimpers escaping past open trembling lips. Dream slams his face against the alphas nose, grinning as he hears a crack. "Touch my omega again, bastard!" He shouts, slamming the brunettes head against the ground. The man eventually gets out of Dream's grip, quickly standing on his feet, blood trickling down the side of his face, covering his right eye. Dream snarls and the alpha growls. Dream tries to control his overpowering sour and zesty scent, for Technos sake, but he can't control it through the cloud of emotions in his head. 

Just as the blond is about to reach for the alpha again, a loud sob stops him in his tracks. The other alpha freezes as well, eyes wide. Dreams glares at him and then turns around, crouching down to Technos height, worrying his bottom lip against his teeth as he sees the blood. "Techno?" He asks softly, reaching forward to push back pink bangs. "H-" a hiccup around loud sobs, breath uneven, "home!" He manages to about out, eyes shutting tightly as the omega tightly grips at his own chest, hiccups increasing. Dreams eyes fill with concern and he quickly picks up the omega, soothingly whispering sweet words into his ears, walking away from the crowd of plenty that watched. 

Tommy gently tugged on the sleeve of Phil's shirt, eyes watery as his dad looked down at him, "is Techno okay?" He croaks, sniffling. Phil bites his lip, glaring at the alpha. "I think so, Tommy." Wilbur stalks forward and pushes against the alphas chest, "what the fuck is wrong with you!" The younger twin screams, pushing the alpha further and further until he slams against the wall. Phil quickly rushes forward and pulls wilbur back, glaring daggers at the alpha. 

Dream pushed open the front door to his and Technos cabin, carefully placing the hyperventilating omega down on their shared bed, protectively curling around him. "Techno, I need you to breathe for me, okay? Can you do that, honey?" Techno hiccups again, shoving his nose against the dip of Dream's neck, sniffing at the smell there. He whimpered when the zesty smell met his nose. "I'm sorry! I'm trying to calm down but you're not breathing, baby. I need you to breathe." Techno took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he focused on at least not hiccuping. Dream nodded and pressed his own nose against Technos neck, pressing two fingers against the omegas wrists, rubbing them against the scent glands there. "You're doing so good, one inhale and exhale at a time, right?" Techno nodded, shaky breath fanning against freckled skin. Slowly Dream's scent faded back into its usual fresh rain and watermelon combination and Techno hummed happily, continuously rubbing his nose against the crook. 

Their bedroom door pushed open slowly and a herd of people shuffled in. Dream lifted his head and stared at their friends and family, smiling small. Phil walked forward and sat on the small couch in their room, gesturing for Tubbo and Tommy to come over. Tubbo climbed up onto Phil's lap and Tommy sat beside him, the brothers holding hands as they stared at their eldest brother. Wilburs ash-like scent went back to blueberries and vanilla as he took in the smell of a no longer distressed Techno. He joined Tommy on the couch, picking the blond up against his protest, placing him back down on his own lap. Sapnap walked in next and squished on the couch beside Wilbur, frowning at Dream. George was the last to walk in, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Dream gave him a small thumbs up and a lopsided smile. "We're okay now. What's gonna happen with that alpha?" This time Techno growled, his chest vibrating. Dream cooed and gently rubbed his wrists again. "Well since he used...ya know... he's being arrested!" Tommy grinned, "pogchamp!" Tubbo glared at him, pinching his wrist. Tommy screamed and slapped his hand away, aggressively rubbing the spot where his slightly older brother assaulted him. Techno frowned, ears pulling back, folding in on themselves to block out the noise of pure pterodactyl trauma. "Yeah, we're completely okay." Dream chuckled, tickling the base of Technos ear with a giggle. George smiled and sat on top of sapnap, laughing when the omega immediately snuggled against his back. 


	8. Dolos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolos is a greek god. Techno will tell u a bit about him near the beginnin
> 
> Tw// mentions of death  
> Tw// mentions of violence  
> Tw// mentions of manipulation although it is brief and mainly reference to the greek god Dolos.  
> Tw// not eating. (Thought it's not by choice. He's literally dead  
> Tw// mentions of food  
> Tw// blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read  
> Not edited (tho I may actually come back and edit this one if I feel like it.)  
> Only 5.1k words. I managed to make it less so I could update sooner !! :D
> 
> If u see me posting this again,,,, no u dont

"Do not make any noise, you hear me? I will be so unbelievably mad if you get caught, Tommy." The younger boy rolled his eyes, squeezing inside a crate Techno had pressed against the left side of his living room wall. "Silent as a fucking mouse." The childish voice muffled out and Techno rolled his eyes, walking towards the windows. He pushed them up and stuck his head out the window, looking around. He was met with a fully armored Dream smiling at him, waving a pale hand. Techno sighed and closed the window, pushing open the front door instead. 

"Hey, Techno! Long time no see!" The blond grins, walking into the cozy cabin. Techno heard as Tommy shifted in the crate, boot softly thudding against the wall. He scowled and acted as if he simply just knocked on the wood of his own door. Much to his surprise, Dream smiled and asked his question, "Mind if I take a look around?" "Is that necessary?" The pinkette shut the front door, crossing his arms. "Oh! I didn't tell you why im here! Well, Tommy is missing." Techno tilted his head, "who?" The blond stared at him with an unamused look and Techno chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "yeah, yeah. Tommy who got exiled. Tommy who is my younger brother." Dream smiled, "that's the one. He's actually gone missing. Funny isn't it?" Dream scanned the living room, eyes landing on the crate for a second too long. "I thought I made it clear that he wasn't supposed to do that." Techno bit back a scowl and instead gently tugged Dream by the outline of his cloak, "let's look around." He mumbled, letting go and walking upstairs. The cloaked figure nodded, turning to follow the pinkette, "alright."

After Dream had checked the entire house and commented on certain things, 

"sell foot?" An accusing voice comments and Techno bites back any words of harm directed at his younger brother, forcing a smile. "Yes! A villager nearby is offering a trade, a rabbit's foot for ender pearls. " dream hummed, "alright. Build girlfriend?" Techno quickly nodded, jaw clenched. "I've been very lonely these few months, Dream. Don't judge a man when he's already down" 

After that, they were back at the front door. "Hey, do you know what they call me, Techno? They call me Dolos. I'm sure you know who that is?" Technos eyebrows furrow but he nods slowly. "Dolos, god of trickery and guile. He became known for his skill when he attempted to make a fraudulent copy of the statue Aletheia for the purpose of tricking people into thinking they were seeing the real statue. I believe he's usually depicted as wearing a dark black cloak that covers his entire figure. I've seen countless drawings of him with smoke around his feet. Pretty cool guy, if you ask me." Dream nods happily, "yes! Are you aware why they call me that?" The young gods head tilts to the side, like a curious puppy. Techno clenches his jaw, "can't say I do, no." Dream smiles and lifts his head up again, reaching forward to gently cup Technos cheek, "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, piggy." And then Dreams gone. Techno snarls and slams the front doors shut, wiping at his cheek aggressively with the fringe of his cape. The crates lid flies open and Tommy jumps out, running towards the windows, squinting as he leans out them. Techno scowls and grabs the boy by his head, tugging him back. "If he turns around he'll see you, idiot." And against his better judgment, Techno looks outside and freezes when he sees green eyes staring back with an excited smile. "Fuck." Tommy gasps, "woah! No need for such vulgar words, big man. The pinkette glares at his brother, "he knows you're here, Tommy." The younger man's face falls from a teasing smile into a worried open mouthed frown. "Oh." Techno scoffs and walks into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge. Tommy follows him and crouches down to see from under his arm, reaching a sticky hand into the fridge, pulling out one of the magic apples Techno had made. "Cheers." And he takes a huge bite from it. Techno raised a calloused hand to his own face, dragging it down as he sighs. "By the blood god…" Techno sprinted back to the window, throwing desperate hands against the glass as he loudly shouted, "Dream! Dream come back! He's in here! Tommy is here! Come g-" Tommy slapped a skinny hand over chapped lips, pleading techno to stop in a whine-like tone. "Techno! Stop! He's got like bat ears or some shit! He'll actually hear you!" The blond cries, pulling Techno back as much as the older would allow. The pinkette laughed and licked Tommy's hand, grinning gleefully when the child screamed and pulled his hand back, cradling it against his chest as if he'd just been burned. 

Give or take two to three days, and Dream appears again. The young god taps Techno on the shoulder as the pinkette is chopping a tree. He spins around, axe just nearly catching Dream in the head. "Woah!" The blond shouts, staring at a strand of his hair on the ground. "Don't tap someone's shoulder when they're holding a ginormous axe, you psycho!" Techno shouts back, heart beating rapidly in shock. Dream rolls his eyes and rubs his arm, "shut up. So, have you seen Tommy?" "No." Techno turns back to the tree and swings at again, listening as the wood cracks and the tree falls to the ground. Dream grabs one end of the source log, Techno picking up the other. They carry it together, a weirdly calming silence falling over them as they near the house, Techno spots a flash of red in the window. Tommy must've seen them and gone back to hide in the crate. Techno grins and drops the wood in a bundle where his brother had decided to build his house. "What's the wood for?" A curious voice asked, green eyes looking at the outline of a house. "Expanding." Techno mumbled, walking up the porch stairs, pushing open the front door wide enough for them both to walk in. "Uhuh. Definitely not for a younger brother in need of a home." Techno chuckled, "you know what, Dream? I'm so glad we understand each other!" The blond scoffed quietly, continuing to follow the pinkette around as he finished his mundane tasks. "Just tell me he's here!" "You seem confident enough for me to not have to answer that, but why not look around my home for the billionth time?" He mockingly suggests, throwing the front door open wide. Dream scoffs, walking into the hard fall of snow, disappearing back into the forest. Techno snickers and waves at Tommy who is sprawled out across the couch. "That was a dangerous move, big man." Tommy snickers, poking a head over the back of the couch, golden apple between pink lips. "God, I hope he finds you soon." 

It had roughly been a month of pop up surprise visits. Dream appears behind him at random like every other day. This time the blond is more frustrated, following Techno around in a quiet silence. He doesn't answer when Techno acknowledges him, choosing to just silently point at the tall and ugly cobblestone tower. Techno raises an eyebrow, "what?" The blond finally snaps, stomping his foot, "You seriously are going to look me in the eyes and say that you, Technoblade, the blood god or whatever they call you, made that fucking disgusting tower?" Techno hummed, crossing muscular arms across his wide chest, leaning against the concrete of his home, tilting his head back to really take in the abomination. "Yup. All me. I thought it'd add some flavour to the terrain, it's a beauty don't you think?" Dream groaned loudly, the god aggressively rubbing against sunken eyes. "This is infuriating!" The pinkette bit a chapped lip, turning away to examine the honey bees making honey. "Have you ever considered giving up?" "Not even once."

It was roughly a week later when Techno walked out to tend to his garden. Dream hadn't shown up in that time and he finally came to the conclusion the other actually had decided to give up, much to his bitter delight. Tommy was out gathering wood, thankfully. Techno sat in the fields, gently plucking out well grown vegetables. As he hummed a melody to himself, a blade pressed against the front of his throat. Techno continued his quiet song, placing his vegetables into a basket before standing up, the axe curved around his throat raising as well. He turned a head and saw three scowling men and a very nervous hybrid. Techno pursed his lips, focusing on the hybrid with squinting eyes before trailing down to the short president. "Ah! Mr president! What a disgrace to see you here." Techno beamed before turning to the other two, "gentlemen, sorry but I have no idea who you are." The one with a blue sweater scowled, pressing the blade further against his neck until a thin line of red formed, small bubbles of blood pooling up before falling, sliding down his jugular. "If you wish to fight me, that is fine." Techno hummed, carefully untying the knot in his cape, letting it flutter to the ground and gather in a sea of red. "But truly, sneaking up on a man harvesting some food? Have some class." "Technoblade!" Tubbo shouted, "enough of your words! We're here under my order to have you executed! All of the harm you have cost our prideful L'manburg-" Techno snorted, quickly reaching up to cover his mouth, "sorry! Sorry, continue?" Fundy scowled and reached his own blade forward, pressing the sharp tip of netherite encased diamond against his stomach. Tubbo sighed and rubbed his face, pain you have caused my country and my citizens has gone on without punishment for far too long. Walk with us back to L'manburg and we will begin the execution upon arrival. Choose not to come and we have no choice but to take you by force." Techno raised a cocky eyebrow with a tilt of his head. The blade pushed further against his skin but he ignored it to instead grin. Techno unsheathed his sword and swung it forward, watching as blood quickly gushed out of the stomach of Fundy, Ranboo's loud gasp following after Technos high pitched giggle of joy. "Ha! Try to kill me, Tubbo." Technos eyes sparkled as he shoved the axe away from his neck with his bare hand, feeling the metal sink against the pale flesh. Quackity glared and pulled his arms back in a swing, much to Technos amusement. The pinkette side stepped the axe and with quick and light moves, he waltzed around Quackity and moved towards the president, eyes flashing red as he slammed his sword down against the young man's shoulder, chuckling as Quackity shouted in shock, "Tubbo!" Technos shirt came loose, the white material fluttering from where it was tucked into tight black pants. He smiled at the elegant look it gave. With another quick step, fabric now twirling with his every move, Techno pressed the blade of his sword against the neck of the nervous hybrid, their tail subconsciously curling around Technos waist in fear. Quackity was now sat atop of his pride stallion, his axe hanging at the horse's neck. "Don't you dare!" Techno shouted, blade pressing deeper against the hybrids skin. Quackity laughed, "you kill my men and expect me to not retaliate?" "Your men?" Techno asks curiously, eyebrow raised. The man blinks rapidly, stuttering on his words, "just- just drop your weapon and follow us!" The nervous man shouts, Fundy and Tubbo walking back up beside him, clothes soaked in blood and ripped where they were stabbed. They must've had those god forsaken multiple life bands, "you wouldn't kill an innocent animal." He tested, "I would." Techno stared into Quackity eyes, searching for any possible sign of a bluff. He sighed and let the hybrid go, throwing his sword, axe, crossbow and trident to the floor. "Everything." Tubbo grumbled, picking up his weapons. Techno scowled and threw down his emergency dagger and a few of his potions. Quackity clapped his hands happily and threw the chains down to Fundy. The fox hybrid made quick work of placing the ankle and wrist cuffs onto Techno, another heavy ring of metal being fastened around his waist and neck. Techno scowled but allowed the man to tie his body up, making it only possible for him to take as small steps as possible. The pinkette walks with the other men surrounding him, there was no easy exit, especially not with the metal weighing his entire body down. On few occasions, Technos neck begins to burn with the weight but he continues to walk. At one point, he tilts his head to look up and a small gasp escapes his throat when he sees a familiar pair of green eyes staring at him from the clouds. Techno rolls his eyes and sticks a tongue out at the man currently laughing at him. He can practically hear the taunts of "you got caught! Ha!" And he holds back a smile. "What are you thinking about, Blade? Better not be thinking about escaping." Techno rolls his head to the side looking up at Quackity who was still sitting in his favourite horse, Carl. "Of course not, Sweetheart. There's nowhere I'd rather be than here, covered in at least two hundred pounds of metal, with you." His words dip with sarcasm and a familiar wheeze sounds off from above causing Technos lips to twitch up into a small smile. Quackity frowns and slides off the horse, throwing a skinny arm forward to slam a small fist against Technos nose. The pinkette laughs loudly, blood flowing out of his nostrils. "That was cute!" He compliments, crossing his eyes to look down at his nose. The man scowls and climbs back up onto the horse, pulling on Technos chain to make him walk faster. The pinkette frowns as the metal on his neck tightens and it digs into his flesh. 

From above in the clouds, Dream frowns. He sees the blood beginning to flow out of new and fresh cuts along Technos neck, the full way around. He was originally just going to watch the other be pulled away to Exile when he realized that Techno hasn't been given one of the mortal, as he calls them, "redo" bands. The little hearts along a bracelet that would bring a mortal back to life, if they had any red hearts left, that is. Slowly the reality of Technos upcoming death settles in and Dream's eyebrows pulled together in worry, watching as Techno is placed in a cage-like box, an opening at the top. A complex looking set of redstone leads a long way up, an anvil that Dream assumes is waiting to fall down on Technos pretty little head. Techno felt as hands shoved his head down, forcing him to stare back down at the four watching him. With a quick tilt of his head, Technos eyes meet his father's. "Phil?" He croaks, eyes wide. The idea of death was slowly sinking in, and he could handle dying alone. He couldn't handle Phil having to watch. Techno started to tug at the metal, spreading his arms as far as he could, shaking in the confines. Quackity shouted hostile words, ordering him to stop. Just as Tubbo reaches for the lever, a body slams against the spruce flooring. Dreams feet hitting the ground as he fell from the clouds, glaring at Tubbo, the younger boy's wrist held tightly by pale fingers. "Don't." He snarls, pushing Tubbo back slightly. A wicked grin fills Dream's face and he stands straight, looking into everybody's eyes. Techno frowns as he watches in confusion. Tubbo's eyes immediately fill with tears as he steps back, falling against the chairs lined up to watch the execution. Quackity begins screaming and Fundy looks in pain. What the hell? The pinkette feels as arms wrap around his waist and pulls him out of the cage, the arm slowly slipping from his waist to entangle with his hand. Techno looks back at Phil, eyes wide and concerned. Phil gives a small smile, nodding his head. Techno can leave. His chest feels tight as he looks forward, green eyes staring back. "Hey, Piglin!" The excited and childish voice shouts back, Technos sprint falling in time with his. "What the hell was that?" "Just took inspiration from that story about Dolos you told me about!" Technos face breaks into a grin as they wade through a shallow river, stopping their run once they reach the familiar snow filled mountains. Just as they stop to take a breath, Technos ears perk up. Before Techno can turn around, he feels a split in his stomach, blood forcing its way up his throat and out his mouth.

Dream turns back, smiling at Techno. His smile morphs into horror as he watches blood trickle down pale skin onto a once white shirt. Green eyes slowly trail down, catching sight of a glinting black sword poking through the middle of Technos stomach. Dream looked back up at the pinkette, staring at each other silently. Quickly, the sword is pulled out and a loud happy shout sounds from behind. A scream rips it's way out of Dream's throat, eyes misting with tears as he looks Fundy in the eyes. The fox hybrids body begins to shake before it erupts, Dream watched as steam is all that remained of the man, having heated him from inside. Technos body slowly falls forward, Dream sprinting to catch him, Fundy's blood slowly raining down on them. Dream does his best to cover Technos body from the others blood, not wanting it to touch the open wound. "Fuck." He whimpers, looking down at the crater like wound in his Technos stomach. Dream places his hands over the wound, eyes wide and panicked. He can feel as his horns start to grow from his head, wide white antlers taking shape, golden tinsel hanging off of them. Quickly, the god reaches up and unwraps the golden string, wrapping it around Technos waist as quickly as possible. He watches in silence as it sinks into the wound, filling up the hole before, after a painfully long time, fading back to the colour of his own skin. A pale contrast against Technos regularly tanned torso. Dream places a shaking hand against the scar, feeling for the sign of anything having gone wrong. Just as he's about to let his tears fall, Technos eyes open wide, stale blood falling from parted lips. The pain was still there, Dream notes with a frown. Sure, give Gods the ability to save a human from certain death but don't give them the ability to take away the pain. Really brilliant, whoever came up with that. He thinks with a scowl, reaching forward with careful hands. Dream gently cradles Technos head against his chest, gentle fingers combing through pink strands, cooing soft words of explanation. Technos fogged over eyes raised to look up at his antlers before lowering down to his eyes and then clothes. "You did a wardrobe change during my super cool almost death?" Dream scoffs, "as if! I'm in my god form now you Bastard!" Techno coughed, wiping away another trail of blood. He nods, "your pretty clothes are covered in blood. That's a shame." Dream rolls his eyes and carefully helps the man stand up, brushing back his bangs as they begin a slow and painful walk back home. 

Dream looks at Techno worriedly. He's been sleeping for three entire days now, only alive because Dream force feeds soup down his mouth. The blond man walks up creaking stairs, a container of water and rag in trembling hands. The god sits at the edge of the pinkettes bed, gently wiping at his arms, rag picking up the sweat caused by endless shaky nights of pain. "I need you to wake up soon, Techno. I need you to wake up so I can shout "I knew it!" So wake up, okay? So I can tease you? So I tell you I really, really know Tommy's here. So I can tell you I've heard him sneaking around in the basement and coming in here to make you drink potions," Dreams voice cracks as he wipes Technos forehead, draining the fluid into the bucket at the side of the bed. When he gets no response, the blond stands up and walks out, gently closing the large spruce door behind himself. As he's walking down the stairs, heading towards the bathroom to dump out the gross water, his body slams against another, water nearly spilling all over himself and the other. Blue meets green and a loud, shrill, scream pierces through his ear drums. Dream drops the container of water, reaching up to block his ears from the offence the child was currently aiming at them. A thump sounds from upstairs, ragged breaths and feet pounding against creaky floorboards. Techno's dishevelled state appears from behind the large door, eyes blown wide. Wide eyes somehow stretch wider, piglin ears pulling back in shock, body falling limp against a wooden wall. Technos body slowly slides down until he's a mess on the floor, staring up at his brother and Dream in the same room. 

The older blond rushes forward, a gentle hand cupping his cheek, turning him to make eye contact. Eyebrows are pinched in worry and Techno frowns at the stress wrinkles forming on pale skin. He frowns deeper when noticing sunken in eyes bruised from countless hours without rest. Tommy raced after him, boney fists hitting against a toned arm. "Get away from Techno you crazy lunatic!" Screams his younger brother. Dream barks back a few shouts of insult, the bickering growing louder and louder until Technos ears ring. With a pounding head, he shakily holds up a hand and croaks out one word, "silence." Before he falls forward, body slumping against Dream as his eyes roll back. 

Tommy screams once more, trying to push Dream away and pick up Techno, which both knew he wouldn't be able to do. Out of pure desperation, Dream reached forward and slapped a pale hand across Tommy's face, sighing in relief when the younger blond finally silenced, lips pressed into a firm line. They each hooked an arm under Technos shoulders, carefully helping him up the stairs until he could fall back onto his bed. Tommy watches in silence as Dream wraps the wool blanket around Technos shaking form, taking a step back to look at him before walking out, Tommy close behind. Dream takes note of the youngest gods goat horns slowly starting to poke from the top of his head, a small smile forming. "Want me to explain?" He asks, falling down against the cushion of the couch, head lolling back until it's basically hanging off the back of the couch, staring up at Tommy. The teenager sighs and walks forward, sitting down beside him with a huffed, "yes please." Dream smiles and begins to explain the entirety of the execution Techno just barely managed to avoid, cringing as he sees tears form in Tommy's eyes when he explains Tubbo was there. "Eventually we took a break from the run but apparently Fundy had been following us. I took my eyes off of Techno for one second and Fundy stabbed him. Techno was dying in my arms. His body was cold and there was blood everywhere." Tommy frowns, leaning forward, resting his head in shaking hands. "How did he live?" Dream sighed, raising his own trembling hand forward to gently hold the young boy's shoulder. "Do you remember when Techno was forced to shoot Tubbo with fireworks during the festival?" Tommy nods, "and do you remember when your goat horns formed properly and that little red string was wrapped around them? I never got to teach you much about that, sorry. Us gods have the power to use our, what the mortals have called, string of life, to save one human. You used yours to save Tubbo. I used mine to save Techno." "You saved Techno… for what reason?" Dream sighed and fell deeper into the cushions, "and that, Tommy, is the million dollar question. Why did I save Technoblade?" Tommy leans back as well, lanky figure sinking into the fabric, "why aren't you killing me?" "Well, Tommy, I'm a god. I realized that taking orders from someone as low status as president wasn't reason enough to kill a god, as young and inexperienced as you may be. Plus, said president did try to execute Techno and I stopped him so… I assume there's already a bounty in red scribbled across my wanted posters. Hah… humans sure are weird." Tommy snorted, "I'd fucking say. Saved Tubbos life, got exiled. Reunited with my brother who almost dies to an old group of dear friends. Weird little shits they are. Their brains are filled with mud or something." "That's not fair. They're just… overwhelmed. Such short lifespans lead to frantic decisions." Tommy hums in thought, "that makes sense."

Two more days pass with Dream taking care of Techno, occasionally leaving the hybrids room to teach Tommy more about gods and the kids own backstory. As he's in the living room with the younger teaching him of more godly things he can do, soft footsteps echo from the staircase. Dreams eyes widen and he turns around, wide eyes catching sight of a hunched Techno. His body is thinner than usual and he looks weak, but he's alive. "Techno!" Tommy shouts, eyes wide with joy. He races into the kitchen before appearing back, some food on a tray. "Eat!" He shouts, pushing his older brother to the couch, placing the tray on his lap once he's seated. "Tommy." The pinkette mumbles, voice hoarse, gently pushing the apple slice the blond was trying to shove down his voice. "Oh shut up, man. Eat your fucking fruits and veggies like a big boy then you can talk." Tommy commanded, pushing the apple slice past sharp teeth. Techno sighed and awkwardly stared at the tray, taking small bites of his meal until Tommy was satisfied, replacing the tray with a glass of water. Techno drank it slowly, the burn in his throat seeming to vanish. "You're awake." Dream finally spoke, still stood where he was when Techno entered, eyes still wide. Red shimmered against the flicker of a golden lantern, lifting to meet shadow cast green. Dream took a step forward and sat down on the floor in front of Techno, head falling forward to lay against his lower thighs. "If you ever die again I will be so incredibly mad." He mumbles as Techno chuckles, now malnourished fingers threading through pale curls, "I'll do my best not to." Tommy sat down beside his brother, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Dream stayed laid on the floor, pretending as if his sniffles couldn't possibly be heard by the brothers. 

"Now this is a sight I never expected to see." A familiar voice, dripping with tease, mumbled from behind them. Techno tilted his head, eyes meeting his father's gaze "ah, Phil. Was wondering when I'd see you again." The man walked forward and sat on Technos other side, looking the three over. "Dream?" He asked, the mop of blond moved slightly, green eyes peeking through pale hands, "yes, Phil?" "Thank you for saving his life." "If history were to be repeated, I would do it a thousand times over." Tommy rolled his eyes, "your boyfriend sure is a fucking simp, Techno." The pinkette didn't have the energy to correct his brother. Instead, he leans towards Phil and rests a tired head on a comforting shoulder, not even blinking when he hears the sound of a sheep from behind the couch. "I hope you don't mind, Techno, but I brought Friend." Techno hums, nodding, "sounds good, Wilbur." The excited ghost preens and leads the blue sheep through the front door, floating towards the couch. The sheep lays by the fireplace, much to Wilburs concerns. "This really is one hell of a family." Dream mumbles from below, curious eyes scanning over every individual. ",and yet you're the weirdest one here right now." Techno mumbled, still confused as to why the man who has been harassing him for the worse, or better, of two months. "Says the guy raised from the dead." From mumbles, raising his head to look up at the pinkette. Techno stares back with tired eyes, smiling small. "Says the greek god acting like a simp for the mere farmer." Dream scoffs, "simp! As if."

Phil laughs from the side and gently pushes Yechno off, helping him to his feet after. Dream quickly stands up and wraps an arm around Techno. "Go back to sleep, Techno. We'll be here when you wake up." Phil smiled, gently ruffling pink locks. Dream helps the anarchist up the stairs, laying him on the bed he has been living in for the past six says. "I've slept enough, Dream." He protests immediately, trying to sit up. "I don't care, sorry. Your body literally experienced death and you're only alive because of some gold string, you need to sleep." "Can you first admit the reason why you saved me?" The blond scowled, rolling his eyes again. He sat down on the bed, looking into half lidded eyes. "Alright. The idea of you being executed made me nauseous. Then when you actually died in my arms, I felt as if I lost one of the only things keeping me grounded to this world." "Sounds like a confession to me." "It can be one if you want it to be?" Techno scooted over in the bed, lifting the wool blanket. Dream scooted forward and slid under the fabric, face even with the others. "Goodnight, Dream." "Goodnight, Piglin." 

And if Phil walked upstairs hours later to discover his son's head tucked under the chin of mischief and trickery, he didn't comment on it when they woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to keep this shorter than planned! I had elements I wanted to add and explain more on but I didnt reslly know how to do that ... so I'll jsut write them here !  
> \- in the story, dream kills Fundy. I want you all to know Fundy had one of the "redo bands" I had mentioned before in the story. But dream is completely unaware of the fact Fundy is still alive. This just proves how far Dream was willing to go when he saw Techno hurt :D  
> \- a bit about gods. When overcome by emotions ((or just on command) their bodies shift into their "god forms" which is how they would be dressed when up in the heavens. Dreams god form is resemblance to a deer. Rather than brown or black antlers though, his are white and super duper fucking long and skinny. Their outfits change as well, which I referenced. Dreams outfit is completely white. He has a lacey dress up shirt, the sleeves are slightly see through. His pants are white and high waisted. Not much else to em. Their eyes also change colours! Dreams turn gold.  
> Tommy is also a god, though way younger than dream. He wasn't born a god but became one after wilbur died, who was also a god. When wilbur died he passed his godlike powers onto Tommy, thus why he doesn't know anything about gods. When a god uses their string of life or whatever I called it on you, the area they fixed is the colour of the gods skin. Technos stomach and back have a large white scare and tubbos entire body is full of slightly darker patches from tommy's more tanished skin.  
> And yeah,,,, that's all I got.


	9. The prince and his knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YO THIS TOOK SO LONG SORRY :(
> 
> TW// blood/gore ??  
> TW// doctors   
> TW// talk of scars (from burns)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long and its only 3k words 👨🦯  
> Not edited lmao   
> Not beta read double lmao

"Techno!" Phil shouted, slamming a pale fist against a smooth wooden surface. His adoptive son froze, glaring at the masked figure standing beside him. Slowly, Technos accusatory finger fell and he held his hands behind his back, standing properly with a tilt of his head, "yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Phil sighed and dragged a scarred hand down sunken facial features, "just… just let Dream follow you around. I'm ordering you, Techno. Dream  _ will _ be your personal knight and if you do anything to make him back off, there will be consequences." Techno bit his tongue, swallowing a scoff. Emerald eyes drifted right, scanning a cloaked body. "I trust you know what you're doing, kid?" Dream grinned, sharp teeth hidden behind a childish smile, "of course, King Phil. I will watch after Prince Techno and I ensure his safety." The king nodded, leaning back in a red cushioned chair, feather pen slipping past slender fingers onto the crumpled paper. "Dismissed." Techno abruptly spun, slamming open heavy doors, hearing them crack against the stone walls. Light footsteps followed close behind, long pink hair gently grazing against white clay. Techno stormed past the entrance guards, glaring when Skeppy tried to speak. The blue armoured man pressed his lips in a line, standing back in place, watching Techno with concerned eyes.

Quickly, the prince walked down the stone pathway, breaking off onto grass before meeting the gate to the village. 

Dream followed silently, curiously watching as the prince grabbed an axe off the ground. Green eyes scanned the length of pink, stopping when his vision was instead filled with a netherite coated blade. With a hidden shocked expression, Dream ducked and ran forward, standing a ways away from the prince. "Fight me! Prove you're worthy of being my knight, at the least!" A hoarse voice shouted, tusks glinting against the moon's shine. Dream shook his head, biting a chapped lip. "I am unable to hurt you, prince Techn-" words cut off by a blade. Technos axe pierced the tree, tufts of blond fluttering to the ground. Dream reached up and pulled his hood forward once again, sighing at the tear in the side. He ripped the axe out of the tree and tossed it to the pinkettes feet, "I will not fight you." "You're useless." Techno seethed, snatching the weapon off the ground. He stalked forward, heeled boots crushing the flowers beneath. "You aren't anything Phil thinks you are! Protect me? Ha! As if! You can't even fight me." Techno pushed the cloaked man against the abused tree, scowling. "I assure you I am capable. I just cannot harm you, Prince Techno." pressure applied against freckled skin, Technos face inching closer. "A coward who can't even show his face is not someone who I can expect to protect me, not that I'd even need it." Blond eyebrows twitched,  _ coward _ , the monotone voice sung around his head. Dream quickly reached a gloved hand forward, pushing the prince back just enough to step away. "Enough." He murmured, slipping the axe out of a long-nailed grip, discarding it to the grass it once laid. 

It had been just short of a month since Dream had been assigned to protect the most stubborn prince he had the displeasure of encountering. The pair walked silently, Dream shadowing the slightly shorter man. They strolled through the bustling streets of a well-treated kingdom, villagers praises shouted as they passed. Curious eyes followed the pair, confused expressions shared between each other.

"Hurry up!" Barked a low voice, snapping the blond out of his trance. His chest nearly bumped against the prince but he quickly stopped,toes digging into the dirt below. "We're here. Try not to get in my way, alright?" The pinkette scowled. "I see you're as lively as ever, Techno." A warm voice teased, curly brown hair bouncing as another tall man approached, two younger boys following at his side. 

Dream watched in shock as the prince's lips twitched upwards, "Wilbur, you're back."  _ a smile?  _

The brown-haired figure stepped closer and pulled the prince into a short embrace. "That I am, little brother." "Techno!" An excited blond shouted, lanky arms flying around broad shoulders. Dream watched as Techno bit back a laugh, large hands ruffling messy hair. "Hey, Kid. Did you enjoy hanging out with the old man?" Wilbur glared, "Oh god no." The boy answered, pulling back, "he was horrible. If it wasn't for Niki, we, Tubbo and I, never would've been able to hunt anything." "Niki is back as well?" Wilbur nodded, throwing a tanned arm around the tall teenager’s shoulders. "Yup! We bumped into her while I was bringing them to Erets kingdom. Did you know they don't have pupils? Crazy, ain't that?" Techno huffed a laugh, eyes rolling, "literally everybody knows that Wilbur, but thank you for letting informing the masses." "Any time dearest brother o' mine! But, actually, we came back because I have a request to ask of you," Wilbur turned towards Tommy and Tubbo, "why don't you both go on and hang out with Ranboo? I saw him near the pastry shop on Henry street." Tommy nodded excitedly, tugging his brother away. After the two disappeared from earshot, Wilbur’s smile fell and worry sunk into his features. Dream took in the other's face, noticing the dark bruises under now glazed over eyes. "Techno," Dream tried, frowning when the prince ignored him. Dream walked forward and stood in front of the pinkette, ignoring the pressure of long nails digging into his shoulder. "Something has happened, right? If you are requesting Techno to go out and fight for you, may I be selfish enough to ask you to have me go instead?" Techno barked a scoff, pulling his hand off of the masked boy's shoulder, "ignore him, Wilbur. Let's talk." 

With an annoyed scowl, Dream followed the pair back to the castle, standing behind the chair Techno had chosen to sit in. Wilbur sunk into the expensive cushions of the large couch, "there's a bit of an issue with the monsters. When we were travelling to Erets, we encountered so many fucking creatures. Tommy says he's fine but he almost died, Techno. I was hoping you could go out and… clear some of them out? I know it's not your job! I don't actually know whos job it is… but I'm worried for Tubbo and Tommy, they leave for another kingdom in three days time, alone." Techno nodded, leaning forward, elbows digging into his own knees, chin resting on folded hands. "That's fine, Wilbur. I'll head out tonight, alright?" The brown-haired man sighed, sinking further into the cushions, “Thank you, Techno.” 

  
  
  


“Seriously, just head back to the kingdom! I don’t need you following me around like some stray dog, Dream.” Techno groaned for the umpteenth time that night, slipping under the lower branches of great oak trees. “And how many times do I have to tell you! No!” The blond shouted back, cutting through a berry bush, scowling at the chunks of red clinging to his torn capes' hood. With nimble fingers, he plucked off the berry guts, flicking them towards green grass. “I don’t understand why Phil even thinks I need  _ you  _ following me. You can barely even fight." Techno grumbled, shoving his blade into the neck of a green toned figure. "yes, prince Techno. You say this often even when you have not seen me fight." "Because you wont fight me." Dream walked towards the pinkette, noses brushing together as he throated his sword into the stomach of an abnormally large spider's head. With a careful step back, Dream parted from the prince, checking the areas Wilbur had warned them about mere hours ago. He heard heavy footsteps following behind, feeling as Technos axe occasionally brushed his neck, swiping off some sort of bug that had made home there. 

They walked further into the dark forest, tall trees swaying above them, leaves whipping in the harsh winds. Some occasionally tore from their branch, forced to descend to the earth's surface and stare up at a dark sky and what once was their home. Dream stopped his stride, looking around silently. Techno stood beside him, shoulders brushing every time they released a silent breath. "There." Dream mumbled, breath ghosting over pointed ears. Hos sword pointed forward, the glint of diamond shining against crimson eyes. The prince followed the path of the sword, staring into a dark abyss in the forest. He turned to look at Dream, frowning, "I don't see anything." The masked knight smiled small, stepping towards the void-like hole in the otherwise navy blue hued forest. He thrusted his blade forward, the screech of an ender creature echoing across the terrain. Techno reached out covering sensitive ears. The cry of the enderman awoke the rest of the forest. Dream heard as bones clattered and groans garbled. 

As Technos hands slowly fell from his ears, a quiet  _ hiss _ flowed its way into his ringing ears. Wide eyes shot forward, watching as Dream killed the enderman, a green figure stood behind him, its body beginning to glow. "Dream!" The shout ripped from his throat. Voice cracking from the desperation in his cry. With a raised hand,he ran forward, reaching for the hem of a green cloak. 

The man was turning to look back at him curiously. The, as the village people have come to call them, Creepers glow engulfing him seconds after. Techno ripped his hand back, feeling as his skin melted in random patterns, blood unable to pool as the heat of the Creepers blast scabbed the skin as soon as it tore. 

As the white smoke formed and faded, Techno ran forward, reaching for Dreams body as it fell limp. With a harsh push of his leg, Techno wrapped his arms around the knight, eyes wide. The mask that covered Dream's face was cracked, a large chunk missing where one of the dots was. The skin there was red, lumps of torn up flesh just barely holding on. Techno held back the bile rising in his chest, scanning the rest of the man. Dream's pants were ripped, his right thigh completely burnt and still making a disgusting sizzle like noise. The smell hit Techno a few seconds after, his eyes squeezing shut. "Fuck, Dream. Why didn't you just go back!" He shouted, trying to lift the taller man into his arms.

It took a few tries, but eventually Techno stood, blond hair tickling against his neck, long legs hanging off his arm. Red eyes finally tore away from burning skin, looking around at the mobs closing in on him. "I'm sorry, but this isn't going to be a smooth walk." Techno mumbled, watching as a skeleton raised its bow, arrow drawn back. As the whir of the spiralling arrow came closer, Dreams' leg kicked out, the arrow bouncing off of the rough plastic of his boots. Techno felt as the blond pants against his neck, having to ignore the goosebumps that spread like wildfire across his body. "I can handle them, Dream. Just… lay pretty in my arms, okay?" He mumbled, using his foot to kick a rock on the ground. He watched as the stone smashed into the skull of the skeleton, bones shattering on impact. "Okay." Techno smiled and gently rubbed Dreams hip with a calloused thumb, running forward. The blond choked on a sob, exposed flesh rubbing against the fabric of Techno's shirt. "I'm sorry, we'll be at the castle soon." Mumbled the prince, another rock flinging forward, piercing through the decaying chest of a zombie, hitting the tree behind it. 

The entire time Techno ran, occasionally stopping to punt a corpse, he focused on the breathing against his neck. Whenever the breaths became slower or seemed to draw out, Techno would rub his thumb across the exposed skin of Dreams' hip until he woke back up to complain about how  _ it tickles!  _

Technos chest felt heavy, lungs burning from the overexertion of running, fighting, and carrying a man taller than himself. He felt tears springing to his eyes when the lanterns of the castle illuminated over the ground below him. Technos feet pounded against green grass, squashing flowers, bugs and small rocks. Pale fingers gently played with pink hair, much to Technos relief. The second Dream picked up his hair to tangle it, he felt relaxed. "We're here." He mumbled to the blond, running as fast as he could. He passed by villagers of all sorts, familiar faces falling from smiles to concerned gasps. Techno reached the front door of the castle, body slamming against it as he couldn't stop his legs from wobbling when he slowed down. Dream whined, biting onto Technos cape to hold back the shouts of pain. 

The large doors pulled open, the kings confused featured melting to worry and fear. "Techno! Dream? Blood god… what happened?" He ushered the two in, shouting for the two doctors as he brought the pair into the medical wing. "Creeper." Techno heaved, leaning against his father's side, clutching the blond in his arms tightly. "Okay. Techno? Hand Dream over to Niki." King Phil spoke gently, trying to loosen his son's hold on the knight, looking towards Niki. The women had deep worry lines scrunching up against her forehead, eyes glazed over in thought. Technos lips drew back, tusks poking out. "Phil. Please don't take him." He begged. His father paused, looking at the pair. Dreams half lidded eye stared back, mask broken just enough for him to be exposed. Phil sighed but nodded, "alright."

Techno followed Niki, ignoring Phil's mocking tone and grumbles of, "Please, Phil! I hate him! Phil he is so weird Phil please!" Contradicting his mocking tone, Phil pulls a chair over and leaves it beside the bed Dream now laid in. Techno fell back into the seat, head pounding and chest sore, arms numb at his sides. Karl walked in a moment later, heated rags in his arms. He wrapped them around Technos arms and legs, hoping to relax the muscles overused. "Any injuries?" Karl asked, checking his neck, face and hands. Techno shook his head, "no. I'm fine, focus on Dream." Karl pursed his lips but did as told, helping Niki apply cooled rags along Dreams burns, frowning as he shouted in pain, hands shooting up, grabbing Niki's arm tightly, other hand squeezing the side of the bed. Techno reached forward, gently taking Dream's hand into his own. "Dream, I know it hurts but you need to take deep breaths and keep your mouth still. If you flex any of your muscles it could tear the blisters and that'll make this a whole lot more difficult!" Karl spoke softly to the blond, gently combing through dirty hair. Dream squeezed Technos hand and let go of Niki, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Technos lip wobbled as he watched Niki and Karl work to remove the decayed skin and tissue, squeezing Dream's hand every time he seemed to flinch. "Will he have these scars forever?" The prince asked, chewing at his bottom lip. "I'm going to do my best to make them as small as possible." Karl promised, gently wrapping the bandages over Dreams shoulder and arm, Niki wrapping his leg. 

The door opened once more, a crowd of four filling in. Tubbo looked at Dream, eyes blowing wide. Tommy glared at Techno, eyes swimming with emotions as he begins to shout, "You dumb bastard! Why would you go out  _ alone _ ! Techno. You are an idiot!" Wilbur reaches his hand forward, gently squeezing Tommy's shoulder, "Tommy you're being way too loud in the medical wing." But he's also glaring at Techno, "I know I asked you to go out and clear the area but, ya know, I meant for you to go  _ with more people _ !" 

Dreams hand squeezes Techno before his eyes snap open, a loud gasp escaping through chapped lips. The room goes still, all eyes on the blond. Niki is the first to break the silence, sitting on the bed, taking Dream's unoccupied hand into her own. "How are you feeling, Dream?" "Oh…. I'm okay." Techno snuffs, rolling crimson eyes. "I'm fine!" He mocks, "as if! You almost _died_ in my arms, like, six times!" He shouts, voice cracking. The blond stares at Techno, face flushing a soft pink, "sorry…" The prince sighs, leaning back in his chair, long hair hanging off the back. "Don't apologize. Just… don't do that again." 

It was a few weeks before Niki finally allowed Dream out of bed arrest, lecturing both Techno and the blond heavily before they left the medial wing. The pair walked side by side down the castles corridors, plush carpet silencing their light footsteps. Techno took lead of their direction, turning into one of the servant passageways, leading the blond through twists and turns until they reach one of the towers, climbing up the steps. Dream curiously looks around, having not been here before. The pinkette pushes open wood doors, stepping out into the fresh air. Dream follows, looking at the view in shock. "Woah…" "I assumed you'd want to see something nice after having to look at the same room for over a month." Techno explained nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Dream smiled and leaned against the railings, looking across the landscape, eyes landing on a family of deers crossing a river. "Hey Techno?" The pinkette hummed, walking beside him, leaning down as well, elbows brushing. "Thank you, for bringing me back here. I know you don't really like me-" Techno reaches his hand forward and tightly grips Dream's, lacing their fingers. "I'm sorry for how I treated you. It was my own ego. I don't hate you and I certainly do  _ like _ you." Dream  _ giggled. _ Techno bit his lip, making a small promise to himself that he'll make Dream make that noise more often. "You  _ like _ me?" The blond teased, turning his head to look at the prince, playing with his fingers. The prince's face flamed red, eyes widening. "You!" Dream laughed, leaning closer to the prince, "I'm just saying what  _ you _ said, Techno. And you said you like me." Dream pushed up his broken mask, smiling at the prince. Techno stared into green eyes before slowly trailing across new exposed skin. It was obviously paler than the rest of the blond's body, which Techno would have to tease him about later, but for now. It made his freckles more obvious, Techno had to physically hold back his urge to reach forward and trace them. The prince laughed nervously, backing up slightly, frowning as Dream followed him. They took steps back/forward until Technos back pressed against the stone walls of the tower, Dream smiling as he loosely caged the slightly shorter prince against the wall. His arms were loose enough that Techno would be able to run, if he wanted. The pinkette stared into green eyes, leaning his head back slightly, forcing himself to look up at Dream. The blond giggled again and leant forward, moving his hand from Technos, reaching to gently thumb at Technos bottom lip, parting his lips slightly. "Is this alright?" He mumbled, leaning forward to brush his nose against Technos ear as he spoke. The pinkette released a shaky breath, giving a short nod, eyes slipping closed. Dream smiled and pulled back from Technos ear, instead connecting their lips. Technos shaky hands reached up, gently cupping Dream's face, deepening their kiss as he caressed freckled cheeks. Dream smiled, laughing as their teeth knocked together, pulling back. "I like you too, Prince Technoblade." The prince huffed, hooking his hand around the blonds neck, pulling him back in for another kiss. "Idiot."


	10. SORRY AGAIN (will be deleted 🤪)

Not me being the worst ever and not updating since JAN 9TH 🚶♂️🚶♂️🚶♂️ 

I'm working on the actor AU rn and itll hopefully be out soon 😔


End file.
